


Easy Love

by fxntasia



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Death, Explicit Language, Gay, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Unrequited Love, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxntasia/pseuds/fxntasia
Summary: Two princes.A time where the love between man with man and woman with woman is strictly forbidden.Tensions arise.Runaways; hitman on the loose.Greed for power, almost lustful.The beginnings of a love from deep within - casting aside and pushing those who have an unrequited love towards the princes.Secrecy is key...if they wish to prevail, if they wish to live and remain alive together.However jealousy can ruin the nicest things for others.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin, Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue: Before the Chaos 
> 
> “It wasn’t like this before, when the two lands coexisted in unison: allies, is what they were. The kingdoms of Gaeul and Yeoleum were at peace, until King Kim - from the Yeoleum kingdom sent out for a hitman - a hitman to murder the prince of Yeoleum: Kim Inseong.  
> Although they may not reveal it, the kings were greedy to acquire more land - more people. Yet even so, the romances between men and men and woman and woman were forbidden —unlike man and a woman—where death shall be enacted upon those who break the law; therefore, they would tend to some business to limit their population from such sins.”

“Both kings have declared to establish a curfew in order to protect the citizens from the local gangs that are arising! Guards sent out by the kings will begin to start patrolling at night to defeat these fiends who dreadfully desire to make us all miserable!” The scribe announced, reading from the parchment he had written down from king Kim - Gaeul’s king Kim. 

Bothlands coincidentally were ruled by a King, whose surname was Kim. It was always important, whenever a speech was to be delivered, to clarify which king stated what as to not stir up a commotion amongst the people - amongst the town. Any small mishap was to be deemed as the creation of the chaos that would erupt right after it. The blame being pinpointed on the trusted scribe, declaring for his head to be chopped off with an axe for saying imprudent things.

“Prince Youngbin,” The guard panted heavily, bending his knees slightly as he rested his hands upon his knees - catching his breath after the long run. He sighed, steading himself up. “Y-Your father—I-I mean the king—wants to see you. Now.” 

'Why?" Youngbin looked at him, handing him his untouched cup of water, so he could hydrate after the run. 

The guard politely declined, but he took the cup in the end as Youngbin kept insisting; he took a sip, soon holding the cup, “He wants to discuss possible fiancés with you…” 

Youngbin removed the helmet off the guard’s head, seeing the guard’s softhearted gaze, “I’ve missed your smile, Jaeyoon.” He mischievously messed up the younger’s hair, seeing the shy smile that was flashed at him. “It’s been a long time since we’ve hung out, hasn’t it?” He sighed, leaning against the marble wall - looking towards Jaeyoon.

Jaeyoon eagerly tried to fix his hair, not wanting to get in trouble for messing it up meekly, “Youngbin, you know we’re from two different worlds. You’re, in a sense, at the top of the food chain - being royalty and above all because of who your father is. I’m just a mere commoner, who got lucky enough to take my father’s position after he perished at the hands of the **_Gyeoul_** **Kingdom—**.” He stopped. 

Youngbin stayed quiet, his gaze falling to the ground, and he slowly parted his lips to speak, “You’re...right.”

Jaeyoon said nothing; he expected an answer as such from the prince. He began to leave but was stopped as a hand curled around his wrist. He glanced back, raising his eyebrow - confused.

“But even so, I still consider you - and I will always consider you - a very close friend of mine. We practically grew up together, Jaeyoon. I don’t want our friendship to merely be tossed away as if it never meant anything…” He gulped nervously. 

The younger simply nodded, looking away - pulling his arm away from the older. “You should...you should go see the king - you don’t want to make him wait much more.” He slipped on his helmet, walking off towards the exit. “Good luck.” He whispered quietly, picking up his pace to a jog. 

Youngbin sighed, removing his crown idly, making his way to the great chamber; he knew his father so well, and he knew that is the place he always was - listening to the scribe retell all the gossip happening in the town - amongst the civilians. He wanted to go out, yet he wasn’t allowed to; it was a stupid reason, he had found out. He didn’t know why the reasoning even existed. He stood in front of the wooden dark oak doors, pushing it open slowly, “You wanted to see me?” He called out, entering the chamber. 

As he figured, his father was there - except the scribe was not there this time. 

“Yes. I’ve been waiting. What took you so long?”

“Needed to use the restroom, sorry.”

"It’s okay. Anyway, you’re at that age, and you need to find a bride before you take over the kingdom, son. You can’t get too old, or no one will want you as their husband.” 

“Do I really need to get married?” 

“Yes. I have found a prospective queen for you: the princess of the **_Bom Kingdom._ **She’s quite lovely; I’m sure you will love her. She’ll make a beautiful bride for my handsome son.” The king bemused, his lips tugging upwards at the corners. 

Youngbin’s heart quenched tightly within his chest, and he forced a smile, “But I do not know anything of her…, Father. What if I do not like her as you claim I would?” 

“Any woman would fall head over heels for you - don’t say such a thing!” His father snapped. 

Youngbin flinched slightly at the sudden snap; it was rare when he would get shouted at, yet he knew too well why his father was shouting. _...More land..._ He bit his lip, unknowingly murmuring his incumbent thoughts, “If you like her so much—since you’re gawking at the sheer mentioning of her—why don’t you marry her? You’ve been with plenty of women since mother’s passing, so what’s to say it’ll be any different?” His wrists were clenched upon his palms, having unintentionally gotten louder the more he spoke - letting out his unheard thoughts he’s pent up over the years. 

His father could not believe what he was hearing, growing furious the more Youngbin rambled pathetic nonsense to him. He got up from his throne, making his way down the carpeted steps towards his son. His blood pumped rapidly, adrenaline rushing as anger began to increase. He stopped in front of Youngbin, cutting him off, “What did you say?” 

Youngbin froze, his hands clasping to his mouth; _fuck, I didn’t mean to let it out like this._ He stumbled over his words, trying to come up with an excuse. As he tried to think of the words to say, he did not see his father raising his arm - soon being impacted by a loud, cold smack against his cheek. He could feel the burning sensation of the sting where his father’s hand had touched his skin; he held his cheek, pained to speak. Lightly, he bit his tongue - rubbing it softly in order to diminish the pain. 

“Get out of my sight. You are marrying the princess of the **Bom Kingdom** and that’s final!” The king shoved his son out of the great chamber, not caring Youngbin had dropped his crown on accident, and he slammed the doors shut coldly. 

“...He’s planned this for awhile now,” Youngbin muttered under his breath, “...Since **Bom’s** king is growing old, they need a new king. If I become king there, my dad will only acquire more land - it’s all for his benefit, never for me. Just to make fucking **Gaeul** bigger and extend towards the trading ports.” He crashed, almost collapsing, yet a sturdy arm circled his waist as he nearly fell on the ground.

“Careful now.” The voice murmured near his ear; it was a new voice, much deeper than anything he’s ever heard before, darker too. The man steadied him, making sure he was well balanced. 

“Sorry.” Youngbin scratched the back of his head sheepishly, smiling awkwardly. 

“It’s fine,” The stranger said, tossing his black hair back - slicking it into a bun. “Do you, by any chance, know where the King’s chamber is?” His eyes glinted ominously, glancing away from Youngbin - not having a clue who he was, especially since Youngbin had dropped his crown when his father shoved him - out.

_More secrets?_ He pondered.

“Just keep going straight, then the door will be on the right.” Youngbin said, seeing the stranger nod quietly - walking away towards the great chamber. 

"It...wouldn’t hurt to eavesdrop…” He murmured faintly, turning on his heel towards the direction of the chamber. He picked up his pace, yet he was stopped brutally by his father’s guards who blocked the entrance - preventing him from pressing his ear against the door. “Please?” He asked. 

The guards kept their firm gaze forward, until one gave in, “Prince, we cannot. We are sorry. If you are looking for your crown, here. The king handed it in case you came.” The guard handed Youngbin the crown, and he returned to his stature - standing still like a lifeless statue. 

Frustrated, Youngbin made his way to the courtyard. His attempt had failed. 

He placed his crown on Jaeyoon’s hands, ignoring his friend’s protests as he walked out the castle. He needed some air; he needed some freedom. He did not care one bit as to what his father would do if he were to find out he left the castle walls. He did not care one bit. 

He walked down the dusty streets; people were out and about, interacting with one another - buying at the merchant stands. It seemed much more lively than inside the castle. He felt alive for once. As he was about to cross the road, he halted out in a panic - hearing the sounds of whistles ring obnoxiously. He covered his ears, the dusty sand began to get in the air. 

“CATCH THEM!!!!” Shouted the guards in charge of keeping the town safe. “We must punish the unknown fugitives!! They fit the description from **Yeoleum’s** fugitives!

Youngbin was confused; they seemed like normal citizens, bruised and cut - pained expressions on their faces. Youngbin knew to not meddle with the business of the guards, yet he needed to. He pulled the two boys - who were near him - and dragged them to a broken-down building that had not been repaired yet. 

The clattering of horse hooves ran past. 

The heavy breathing of the two boysr esonated throughout the building. 

Youngbin looked at them, taking out his rag to clean their faces, “W-Where are you two from?” He asked, wanting to make sure. 

**"Yeoleum**.” One answered. 

“W-Why did you two run away?” Youngbin asked, confused. He felt his chest tightening more by the second, panicking at the thought he was with killers. 

"Why should wetrust you?” The other snapped, extending his arm out in front of the other in a protective manner, his behavior hostile. 

“...I-I won’t hurt you. I-I just want to help you both.” Youngbin quickly stammered, seeing as the other was reaching behind his pocket.

“Fine.” The hostile one lowered his arm, running his hand through his hair - soon locking gazes once again with Youngbin. “I’m Hwiyoung. Kim Hwiyoung.” 

“A fellow Kim.” Youngbin hummed. “I’m Kim Youngbin.” 

Hwiyoung nodded, looking at his partner in reassurance to introduce himself.

“Yoo Taeyang - former prince of the **Gyeoul Kingdom.** ” He muttered, introducing him formally out of habit. 

+~+~+

“You’re much younger than I had imagined.” The king spoke lowly, eyeing the black-haired figure that had entered the chamber. 

They had been in silence for quite a long time, eyeing one another in suspicion in case each had a weapon that would be used against one another. However, when the king’s suspicions had dropped, he had finally spoken. 

The guy chuckled, scoffing a little, “I’m told that a lot, thanks, but you’ll see I’m rather skilled - much more than my old woman.”

“Oh?” The king raised his brow curtly, “Your mother taught you all you know?”

“Yes. My old man was a coward - a horrible one, at that. Got himself killed in the **Gyeol-Bom** war.” He rolled his eyes.

“Who else has hired you?”

“The monarch in the fallen _Sinbi Kingdom._ Executioners that are part of the **Bom Kingdom’s** court that needed someone to get rid of some unwanted population - of course that was some years ago. They’re goody two-shoes now. Hm, I got sent to the **Jugeum Kingdom** at some point - that was a long time ago. Yeoleum - They didn’t want me; they claimed I was too young to be killing, you know?” He snickered. 

King Kim was amused, “So tell me, skilled, young hitman, what is your name?”

"Baek Zuho.” 


	2. The Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware notes is for notes, but I thought it would would be useful for the prologue. I’m sorry if that was an inconvenience.

“What is this request you want me to fulfill, your highness?” Zuho quirked up an eyebrow, “I won’t tolerate such a low pay for a high task - I’m tired of people using me for riskier deeds for a mere, pathetic piece of trash.” He snapped coldly, his eyes darkening.   
  


The king laughed dryly, stepping down to get on the same level as Zuho, “Oh, trust me. I am not to be compared to those low people you’ve served before. I will get you the proper pay if you succeed.” He hummed, circling Zuho.   


  
“How much are we talking?”   


“I have all the riches you can imagine, I assure you I will prove myself to be far more different than those other selfish fools who didn’t see you to be any good.”   
  


“You’re not going to tell me, are you?”  
  


“We will discuss your pay after I tell you what you must do.”   
  


“Fine, what must I do?”  
  


The king came to a sigh, soon chuckling faintly, “I want you to get rid of Prince Inseong.”  
  


“T-The prince?” Zuho was baffled.  
  


“You heard me.”

+~+~+

“T-The  **Gyeoul** Kingdom??” Youngbin’s eyes widened, flabbergasted. “W-Why former though? I hadn’t heard anything about the prince being kicked out or something-,” Youngbin stopped, soon realizing that Hwiyoung and Taeyang were holding hands, “Nevermind.”

“...My parents did not like the idea of me marrying a male. A mistake is what they called me.” Taeyang spoke quietly, hearing the running horses - the shouting of guards.   
  


Youngbin silenced them, sneakily looking through the broken crevices of the wood - eyeing the actions of the guards, watching as they talked about stuff. He couldn’t read their lips, but the guards soon went away. He glanced back at the two, “...No kingdom allows for the marriage of man and man and woman and woman-.”   
  


“We know that.” Hwiyoung snapped rashly.  


  
Taeyang silenced him, “Let him talk, Hwi.” He huffed.   


“Sorry.” Hwiyoung murmured.  
  


“It’s fine, but as I was saying, the kingdoms may not allow that, but I will do my best to make sure...to make sure you are both safe - and alive.” Youngbin assured. 

“I’m sorry—I don’t mean to be rude, but how are you going to do that?” Hwiyoung questioned, eyeing Youngbin suspiciously.   
  


Youngbin sighed, reaching for his crown, but he remembered he left in Jaeyoon’s hold. He sighed, pulling out his brooch instead, “I am the prince of this kingdom -  **Gaeul** Kingdom. I am prince Kim Youngbin.” He introduced himself.   
  


“What if you’re lying?” Taeyang asked.   
  


Hwiyoung tensed, having caught the sound of leaf crunches - looking around within the broken-down establishment. 

“Hwiyoung?” Taeyang noticed his actions.  
  


Youngbin was confused, suddenly being shoved against the wall as Hwiyoung stared deep in his eyes, “Who did you bring with you?” He snapped viciously, fury raging in his eyes.

Panic flourished within Youngbin’s face, “N-No one! I came on my own accord! I pulled you here before you two were killed!!” He cried out, trying to pry him off, yet Hwiyoung was in rage- his hands making their way to Youngbin’s throat to get the truth out of him.  


Taeyang tried to pull the younger off, yet he winced as Hwiyoung elbowed him away - making him fall onto the ground, his hands getting scraped from the sharp debris.   
  


At the sound of Taeyang’s wince, Hwiyoung calmed down - running to Taeyang’s side, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean. Where are you hurt???” He bit his lip, mentally preparing himself to smack himself when he is alone. He felt his heart pang furiously against his chest, hearing his mind shout at him for being so careless.  
  


Another person barged into the building, panting, “Prince-!” Jaeyoon froze, seeing two strangers with the prince. He noticed Hwiyoung grow rigid; he also noticed a pained Taeyang on the ground, and he saw Youngbin gasping for air. He rushed to Youngbin’s side, helping him catch his breath, murmuring, “Why did you run off like that? You scared me.”   
  


“I was tired of being trapped. I just wanted freedom, Jaeyoon-.” He froze in place, feeling Jaeyoon wrap his arms around him.   
  


“...Just this time…” He felt Jaeyoon’s breath near his ear, and Youngbin hesitantly returned the hug, sighing.

“If we get caught, you’ll be fired…” Youngbin said.  
  


“Like you said, we’re b-best friends...s-since we were children.” Jaeyoon smiled, soon pulling away to look at Taeyang and Hwiyoung. “Who are they?” He asked once Youngbin had stabilized his breathing.   
  


“...Go ahead.” Taeyang spoke.  
  


“On the ground, that is the former prince of  **Gyeoul** , Yoo Taeyang, and his partner - who is standing - is Kim Hwiyoung.” Youngbin answered, feeling an empty feeling linger in his chest when Jaeyoon had broken the hug. 

“...F-Former prince?” Jaeyoon questioned, looking at Taeyang.

“Yes.” Taeyang got up, patting away the dust from his clothes. “Why are you looking at me like that?”   
  


“I-I didn’t expect you to be so young-.” Jaeyoon was cut off.

“What he means is that he didn’t expect you to be a  _ former _ prince.” Youngbin spoke, not wanting for either of them to feel offended at Jaeyoon’s statement.   
  


“Oh, ok.” Taeyang nodded.

“So um...what are we supposed to do now?” Hwiyoung tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, having his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Youngbin and Jaeyoon.   
  


The prince of  **Gaeul** pondered in thought, soon hearing Jaeyoon’s suggestion - which was whispered into his ear. He nodded, looking back at the two runaways, “Do any of you know how to wield a sword, or a bow with arrows? Or any weapon??” He bit his inner cheek, hopeful, for he did not have any other clue as to what they could do—where they could hide, even.   
  


“I know how to wield daggers and a bow.” Hwiyoung said. 

“Um...not really. I can cook?” Taeyang laughed nervously, sighing pitifully at himself as he realized he didn’t know of a way to defend himself if he ever needed it. 

“That’s okay. I have a plan for you both.”   
  


“Which is?”   
  


“You will become castle guards - under Jaeyoon’s training. I hope, we hope, that it’ll work and will keep you both safe. We’ll have to tidy up your hairstyles, in case the guards from the town come into the castle when you two don’t have your headgear.”   
  


“Speaking of headgear, your crown, Youngbin.” Jaeyoon placed it on his head.

+~+~+

As they were entering the castle, Youngbin crashed against the familiar frame of the man from earlier - falling to the ground since the guy stumbled over his feet, grunting.

“Watch it.” Zuho snapped, getting off Youngbin quickly, yet he froze when he saw the crown atop of his head.  
  


“Watch your tone with those above you.” Jaeyoon scolded, pulling out his sword from its holder as he got closer to Zuho.  


  
Zuho merely chuckled, “So you were the prince they speak of, huh?”   


“What do you mean?” Youngbin raised his eyebrow, not understanding Zuho’s statement. 

“Oh, nothing. Nothing. Just words I heard on my way here. Have a good day.” He smirked, looking at Jaeyoon - soon looking at Hwiyoung and then Taeyang - which he quickly looked away from. He pulled up his hood, and he hopped on his horse - leaving out of their sight.  


“He’s weird.” Hwiyoung muttered.  
  


Taeyang said nothing.   


Jaeyoon helped the prince up onto his feet, and they walked inside - showing Taeyang and Hwiyoung the insides of the castle walls - closing the gate as the evening was stirring around soon.

+~+~+

_ “Prince Taeyang is in love with a man.” ??? Spoke to the king and queen, on his knees as he told them everything.  _

_ “Since when have you known this? If you tell us, we will not rid you nor your mother from this world.” The king spoke coldly. _

_ “Four years.”  _

_ …. _

_ He left the castle walls, returning to his home - returning to his dear mother. He could hear the agonizing screams of Yoo Taeyang—pleading with his father, begging for life, begging for forgiveness. Blood-curdling screams terrorized the  _ **_Gyeoul_ ** _ kingdom as Taeyang was punished brutally- _

+~+~+

**Yeoleum** was uneased, the thick foggy air making everyone on edge. The night sky was beginning to rise, the mood hidden behind the dark clouds and the blurred sky. 

Rowoon looked out the window, soon glancing at the king—he was Yeoleum’s soothsayer, having inherited the abilities from his parents who were both seers. “It doesn’t look good.” He said, getting up from his seat.   
  


“What do you see?” The king asked.   
  


“Pitch dark—trauma. A plan. A killer. A betrayal….,” Rowoon froze, his mind realizing the last one, murmuring inaudibly, “Love.”   
  


Fortunately, the king did not hear the last statement, and he hummed, quizzical, “What does that mean?”   
  


“That is all I see-.”

“Do not lie to me, boy. I know you summarize what you see into these itty bitty fragments.” The king got up from his chair, snapping his pencil.  
  


Rowoon flinched, a sigh escaping his lips. “Someone very close to you, whom you cherish dearly, will be traumatized due to the plan, or request, made between a hitman and a fellow ruler. The ruler is seeking for more power, more land—more people to rule over—and will evidently do anything to acquire it, including betray his allies….”  
  


His thoughts trailed off, soon adding something that came to his mind, “Tension will arise. I see the pitch darkness, death will be upon us all.” His mind flashbacked to the notes his father had done some years ago, wondering if he had them on his desk. “That is all.” He got silent, leaving once the king ordered - retreating to his room.   
  


As Rowoon walked to his room, he tried to pinpoint a foretelling his father had made years ago. 

Rowoon ignored the distracting small talk the maids tried to commence, simply smiling apologetically, and dashing to his room. He opened the door in a hurry, slamming it closed shut. He skipped over to his desk that pressed up against the wall—his window reflecting the electrifying lights from the darkened clouds as a thunderstorm began to stir up.   
  


He pulled open all the drawers, going one by one. Letters from his parents, drawings they had made for him—drawings he made for them. Many things that belonged to his parents, yet on the very last one, he pulled out a folder that contained all the things his father, or his mother, had predicted. Although most of his mother’s predictions did not come true, his father’s did. Everyone deemed him a wizard—those who always seemed to judge others with ease called him a dark magic mage when he was none. His father was simply gifted.   
  


He flipped through the pages, seeing things from years ago. One by one, he pulled each paper out just to make sure. Most of them were from years when he wasn’t born yet, which he disregarded. He came across some from a few years ago: the outing of a prince, betrayals between friendships amongst a prince and a commoner...he stopped _...I wonder if Taeyang and Hwiyoung are okay—alive.  _ He placed it down, the final paper - his father’s final prediction before he left - before his parents left somewhere, who knows where. 

He turned the badly-looking paper, which contained scratched out words “Love,” “Two,” “Security,” “War,” “Murder,” yet the predictions made out of newspaper letters seemed strange to him.   


It seemed rushed, yet he wondered why there were scratches. On the back, he spotted a series of dots and dashes, (- .-- --- / .--. .-. .. -. -.-. . ... / --- ..-. / - .-- --- / -.- .. -. --. -.. --- -- ... / .-- .... --- -- / -... --- - .... / --. --- / -... -.-- / -.- .. -- .-.-.-). He bit his lip, pulling out his chair, and he took a seat - looking at it closely. He tried to remember how to read the code, yet his mind was a blur. He grew frustrated as the night rose. 


	3. Intruder Within The Castle Walls

The distance between  **Yeoleum** and  **Gaeul** wasn’t that long—the two kingdoms were only five hours apart, which was doable in a day if one was on a horse for transportation. He had departed from Gaeul around 1800 hours, and the sun had set now—most likely around 2200 now. Nighttime had arrived, but the sky was storming in rage. Lightning had arrived much crueler, illuminating the night skies fiercely.   
  


Zuho was getting soaked, yet he did not mind the mere rain. He attached the horse to the nearest tree, which he made sure was near the castle’s gate.  _ It’s been such a long time.  _ He pulled up his hood, pulling out his weapon from his sack which hung raggedly on the horse’s saddle, and he made his way to the castle - careful to not step in the mud. He didn’t want to leave a trail, nor did he want to get caught for a foolish accident he was to make.   


The gates were wide open, so he didn’t need to pull out his gear to climb over the wall. He simply walked in, uninvited. No guards in sight, so he made a run for it just in case. It was all too familiar. After all, it’s only been...4 years. Four years—he always finds himself doing something every four years. A laugh escaped his lips, yet he silenced himself as he entered the main hall. He found his way towards the stairs, the lights flickering out in fear.

Thunder smacked against the castle's exterior.  
  


Inseong had been unable to sleep; Rowoon refused to sleep.  
  


Rowoon had been feeling throbbing pains in his head that just refused to go away; he tried to lie down, he tried to close his eyes—his pain simply increased by the seconds as the lightning clashed fiercely against one another in the sky. His heart was thumping vigorously as he felt a strange presence in the castle walls. He gasped sharply as his mind impaled him with a stronger slap of pain—flashing the face of a familiar fri- no, foe. His eyes opened aghast, picking himself up from the floor rapidly. 

His chest began to tighten immensely, feeling his throat begin to clog up as he forgot to breathe. He stumbled on his feet, his legs absolutely refusing to get up, but he hoisted himself up with the help of the wall. He needed to to alert the king—his mind ached more, and he grit his teeth, biting his lip to restrain a grunt. There was no time. 

He was getting closer, much too fast as if he knew the hallways up and down in the castle. He needed to get to Inseong before he did; he needed to protect Inseong, his first true friend—even if it cost him death. He forced his legs to run, feeling them go numb, but he did not care. He needed to go stop the intruder; he needed to prevent what he had seen. He ran down the hall, for Inseong’s room was right down—it was only a matter of time before he came up near.   


The stairs were only on the opposite end, yet he didn’t know where the person could be at this moment. His mind pulsed every time it flashed parts of the castle, parts where the foe could’ve been already. Rowoon’s hand gripped the doorknob to Inseong’s room, unable to twist it open. He shook it panickedly, pounding on the door, “Inseong! Inseong!” He called out, gulping.

He could hear the clickety clackety of footsteps echoing from the other end of the hall. He could feel his mouth become dry. The footsteps became louder, and he hit the wooden door louder, calling the boy—“Rowoon, you should be asleep.” He heard Dawon behind him. The footsteps had ended. Relief washed over the boy, and he looked behind him.

“Go sleep—what’s wrong?” Dawon raised his eyebrow, seeing the visible paleness of Rowoon’s face.   


“....Someone’s in the castle. They’re here...he’s here to make it come true—.” Rowoon was silenced immediately.

“There is no one. I’ve been patrolling. Go to sleep. I’ll stay here. I have a key to Inseong’s room. I’ll check on him, okay? Go to bed.” Dawon assured, dangling the keys to all the rooms, so it can reassure Rowoon’s worried state.   
  


Rowoon exasperated yet again, “Okay.” He made his way to his room, glancing back at Dawon - who simply flashed him a smile. He returned to his room, closing himself inside.   
  


Dawon turned to face Inseong’s door, and he unlocked it with the key - wondering what all the fuss was about. He failed to hear the silent yet squeaky footsteps approaching, and he entered the prince’s bedroom - noticing he was falling asleep. “Inseong,” He called out, seeing the older quickly turn to see him.   
  


“D-Dawon, you shouldn’t be here…” Inseong bit his lip, rubbing his eyes tiredly.   
  


Dawon closed the door to the bedroom, walking towards him - setting his helmet down on the bed - and he moved the hair out of Inseong’s eyes, “I wanted to see you…”

  
“...I don’t want you to get killed by Father if he finds out…” Inseong murmured.  
  


“Oh? So we’re official?” Dawon chuckled cheekily.

“I didn’t say that! I don’t want him to find out you have feelings for me...I don’t want to be the reason your life ends so shortly-.”  
  


“You’re right. You shouldn’t be the reason.” A darker voice snickered.  
  


The door had creaked open. 

Dawon quickly bolted up to his feet, pulling out his sword from its holder, and he faced the fiend that had dared trespass into the castle,  _ Rowoon wasn’t lying then.  _ “Get out this instant.” He ordered, gripping his sword tightly.  


“This will be much easier if you just step out.” Zuho mocked. 

“Never.” Dawon snapped.

“As you say,” Zuho clicked his tongue, whipping his dagger out from his pocket after running at Dawon. He skillfully dodged Dawon’s attack, and he twisted his arm - jabbing the dagger right in the guard’s abdomen - making his eyes go wide. Zuho aimed to get at the prince, yet Dawon blocked his way, shouting at Inseong to make a run for it while he and Zuho fought.   
  


Zuho’s hood dropped, making Inseong scatter away at the sight of him - causing Zuho to sneer. Dawon took his chance to lunge at him, jabbing his sword deep within Zuho, yet he failed to cover any open spots - getting kicked in the stomach. Zuho tackled the older down, ranging his dagger down to his throat, but he failed as Dawon had blocked it with his sword. Zuho scoffed, getting off him - kicking his side, “I’m not here for you!” He ran after Inseong, chasing him down as Inseong ran down the halls - running down the stairs.   
  


Inseong breathed intensely, accidentally skipping a step which caused him to trip down the stairs. He awaited his impact against the marble floor, yet he only felt the clavishing sinking feeling swell up in his back - pushing deeper into his stomach. He choked out a gasp, feeling it sting, and he cried out in pain as Zuho pushed it deeper. “Hey, prince. How long has it been?” He laughed dryly.

_ “Keep it on you, always.” Dawon had said to him.   
  
_

_ “Okay. But, even in my sleep?” Inseong asked, looking at the dagger.  
  
_

_ “Yes. Even in your sleep.”  
  
_

Inseong pulled out his knife from his pocket, and turned his arm back at Zuho - shoving it into his arm—earning a painful holler from the boy as he was unable to unfold his arm, it ached immensely as blood began to slide down. “YOU ASS-.” He grunted loudly, his eyes darkening at the sight of the prince running off after kicking him. 

The prince ran for his dear life, holding onto his injury to try to stop the bleeding. He couldn’t stop; he couldn’t hide. He needed to keep going. He covered his mouth as his hair had been pulled, feeling Zuho’s breath on his neck “You little shit, you wanna play like that again, don’t you-.” He cursed as Inseong elbowed him, stepping on his foot.   
  


Inseong pants, looking at Zuho, “I never wanted anything to do with you those years ago! Why did you come back!” He snapped, stepping back from Zuho - the rain soaking him.

Zuho painfully pulled out the knife, tossing it - which Inseong quickly grabbed before Zuho swiped his dagger at him. “Because, dear Inseong, I’m here to get paid.” He growled, stepping closer.  
  


Every time Inseong stepped back, Zuho simply stepped forward - keeping eye contact with the prince. “Scared again? This surely brings memories-.” Zuho dodged the prince’s attempt of attack. “Pathetic.” He laughed.  
  


Inseong panicked, looking around - looking up. He caught sight of Rowoon, holding a pot, and he acted as if he didn’t see a thing. The pot was dropped, and it almost hit Zuho on the head since the hitman had moved. He ran—nabbing Zuho’s horse and he whipped at the leashes - making the horse head towards somewhere safe.  
  


Zuho walked inside, going to find the king. If he couldn’t get the prince, he’ll simply please the king of Gaeul with an even better catch. He remembered the passageway behind the painting, and he walked through the tunnel, finding himself on the opposite side of the castle. Zuho made his way down the hall, avoiding the guards by remaining out of sight and staying silent. The door was unlocked, and he pushed it open. The king was asleep.  
  


Zuho inched closer, pulling up his dagger, and he jabbed it into the king’s heart - hitting the arteries. The king began to choke in his sleep, his eyes opening rashly, but blood began to bubble out in his mouth as Zuho deepened it, “I told you you’d regret not paying me what I deserved.”

  
The king gave his last breath.  


He left the castle walls, hearing the whistle of the guards. Zuho made his way out of the tunnel, seeing Dawon at the other end, but he ran. Dawon had patched himself up, but Zuho gave no thought to it - running to find Inseong, who had stolen his horse. 

Rowoon, from the window, saw him run angrily - seeing him get absolutely drenched in the pouring rain.  _ ….Inseong, stay safe please-  _ He cursed, his hands immediately gripping the sides of his head, covering his ears. He heard ringing, loud ringing. Nonstop. Sounding like bells. His mind flashed the king’s dead body. Inseong’s bleeding state. Another prince he did not know of—He yelled out in agony, slight tears brimming out of his eyes as the torture had upped a level. He couldn’t bear it anymore; he wanted it all to stop. His eyes blinked open, yet he also didn’t want to keep them open. The king of the other kingdom wanted Inseong dead: That was the request of the king from Gaeul. That was what Rowoon’s mind envisioned yet again. 


	4. The News

Zuho’s horse stopped at the stables of Gaeul, knocking Inseong off his back - making the prince hit his back against the wooden pole. His shirt had drenched with the red liquid along with the pouring rain, but he just couldn't stand the pain much more. His eyes were fluttering to a close; he was exhausted.   
  


A sudden breeze arrived, making the injured prince shudder, “D-Dawon...s-stay safe…” He murmured shakily, hugging himself as he tried to keep warm. He fell onto his side, gripping himself as he began to breathe heavier - cold and bruised and bloody. His eyes closed shut, pieces of hay getting attached and stuck to his hair.   
  


The horse stayed there - neighing frantically.   
  


+~+~+

The king was on edge after the distribution of the monthly newspaper being sent out to every kingdom. Yeoleum had become unstable as there is no ruler in charge: the king was dead—which is what he didn’t expect—and the prince was missing, so he couldn’t miss out on the opportunity. He decided to take action before the prince showed up to take his place at the throne. 

He gathered his things, preparing, yet he was stopped by his scribe, “Your Highness.” He bowed, soon steading up—holding a rolled parchment in his grip, which had the seal of the Gyeoul Kingdom. The king kept his eyes on the tightly rolled parchment, “Give that to me. I’ll read it.” He spoke, extending out his hand, so the scribe could place it atop his palm.  
  


“As you command.” The scribe did as told, leaving.

The king retreated to his room, walking past Youngbin and Jaeyoon, and he isolated himself in his bedroom - undoing the seal and the string that kept it tightly rolled.

Outside onto the hallways, Youngbin had looked over to the door to his father’s bedroom. He wondered what he had.   
  


“Youngbin. They’re waiting for us, remember?” Jaeyoon called out, snapping Youngbin out of his thoughts.   
  


“Right, right. Sorry.” Youngbin shook his head.  


“No worries. I wonder what he got.”  
  


“Yeah…”  


They made their way down to the courtyard, going into the guard’s barracks - Jaeyoon’s primarily as that is where Taeyang and Hwiyoung were positioned to be at. There, they saw the pair reading some paper.

Once their presence was known, Hwiyoung looked at Youngbin, “Prince Inseong went missing.”  
  


“I’ve only interacted with him when we were children and a bit of teenage years - before my father got too...ignorant, I guess.” Youngbin said.

“His father was killed.” Taeyang murmured under his breath.   
  


Hwiyoung looked at his lover, “...Tae, You quickly looked away from that guy yesterday. Do you know him by any chance—or what he does?” He slowly held his hands, looking into his irises. He didn't break eye contact, hoping Taeyang said something.  
  


"He was...from my kingdom. His father was a guard, yet...he did unspeakable things - kill the innocent, hurt the poor girls...to think a man as he was in charge of caring for me...I didn't know his mother, but I heard she was a hitwoman - a traditional thing, but I don't know too well. There's a chance he became one too." Taeyang murmured.  


"What happened to his father?" Jaeyoon questioned.   
  


"Died in the Gyeoul-Bom War at the hands of Bom's queen."  
  


“...So, his father was in that war, too?” Jaeyoon murmured under his breath, casting his gaze onto the floor as he couldn’t bring himself to picture that distinct, painful memory of losing someone in the war.   
  


Youngbin noticed he had become solemn, and he bit his lip, knowing how hurt Jaeyoon was at the announcement of his father’s death five years ago. He was a year older than Jaeyoon, but it pained him to think he lost his remaining parent just as he had turned 19. He patted his shoulder reassuringly, and Jaeyoon flashed a smile at him - his dimples being the most noticeable feature.

“Anyway, we all lost people in that war, but that was five years ago,” Hwiyoung spoke, feeling the atmosphere become tense. “And it’s best to try not to think of that because now we need to think of um...what were we trying to talk about?” Hwiyoung blanked out, having lost his train of thought and having forgotten what the topic they were primarily discussing was about.

“We wanted to discuss how we are going to get my father to approve both of you to become guards here…" Youngbin recollected to them all.

"What if he's read the monthly paper??? If he has, he surely knows who we are-." Hwiyoung began to panic.  
  


"He doesn't. Whenever the scribe mentions the paper, he pushes it away if it doesn't mention him." Youngbin said.   
  


"He seems like a jerk." Taeyang said. "My dad never liked him."  


"I don't know either-." Youngbin stopped, turning away, and he walked towards the door - having heard something. He peered out, seeing that the gate had been dropped. His father walked down with a bag of things, pompous in his walk. "Where is he headed?" Youbgbin raised his brow.  
  


Jaeyoon got out, looking in the direction Youngbin was, and he glanced at Youngbin, "Maybe that guy from yesterday has something to do with where he's going?" He suggested.  


"...If the guy is a hitman - and my father spoke to him - and today in the paper they announced that Yeoleum's king was found dead, did he…order to kill him? They were on good terms, I don't see why he would do such a thing." Youngbin sighed.  
  


"...I wonder where Prince Inseong went off to." Jaeyoon murmured.   
  


"No one knows." Taeyang recalled. "He's really smart from the one time I crossed paths with him. He finds a solution out of anything, so he could have escaped to avoid the fate his father encountered, but maybe we're missing something. We never know the true story of something." He said.  
  


“You’re right.” Youngbin nodded.  
  


“Anyway, looks like you can’t ask today. Your dad went who knows where.” Hwiyoung huffed.

“Yeah,” Youngbin tossed his hair back, for the wind had suddenly gushed over them - messing up his hair just a tad bit. “Um, I can show you both around if you’d like, so you don’t get lost.” Youngbin suggested, looking at Taeyang and Hwiyoung.   
  


“Okay.” Taeyang nodded, stepping out of the barracks. He hesitantly let go of Hwiyoung’s hand since they were out in the open, causing the boy to sulk. They each grabbed a hold of the mask and a hat that Jaeyoon handed to them in order for the two boys to conceal their identity when out in the open - just in case the other guards were still searching for them desperately.   
  


“First, I’ll show you both to the horse stalls - which is the closest.” Youngbin chuckled lightly, a soft pink color blooming onto his cheeks out of embarrassment as Jaeyoon had muttered “Lazy,” under his breath.  
  


“I love horses.” Hwiyoung said.  
  


“More than me?” Taeyang snickered cheekily.  
  


Hwiyoung’s cheeks flushed, “No, shush, Taeyang.” He grew flustered at the statement, hiding his face as they walked. 

Jaeyoon simply snickered, and Youngbin laughed quietly. The prince was about to pull open the door to the stables, but he grabbed at thin air instead. Confused, he looked over - seeing it was wide open. “Stay here, I’ll go-.”  
  


Jaeyoon protested, “No! I’m the guard here. I’ll go in. Your safety is priority.”

“I’ll be fine-.” Before Youngbin could even continue his statement, Jaeyoon barged in to locate the intruder or the reason as to why the stables were open.   
  


Youngbin, Taeyang, and Hwiyoung followed slowly.  
  


The horses were all there - no horses were stolen, yet at the very end towards the right, an unknown horse was smacking its hooves at the ground impatiently, almost frightened.

Taeyang recognized it in an instant, “...T-That’s his horse.”   
  


“No one is here.’ said Jaeyoon, having inspected the entire vicinity.

Before anyone else could speak, they all heard a faint and pained grunt. Jaeyoon was about to follow the sound, but Youngbin had beaten the boy to it. Youngbin walked towards the right end of the stables, where the unknown horse stood. He made the turn into the stall - where hay was on top of something as he could see a pair of shoes sticking out of the hay. He moved it, removing it all, and his eyes widened. There on the ground, he saw a blood-stained, injured, and reportedly missing, Prince Inseong. 


	5. The Reveal

Youngbin stared down at him, seeing he had flipped onto his back - breathing rather harshly. He knelt down, reaching his hand down to his forehead, but Inseong swatted it away - feeling himself burn up.

He stepped back, not knowing what to do, but he got pushed aside by Taeyang, who tended to him, “Inseong, it’s me Taeyang.” He pulled the older prince’s head to his lap - his eyes slightly wide at the sight of blood coating his clothing.   
  


“T-Taeyang.” Inseong forced his eyes open weakly, trying to inch his hand towards his head to ruffle his hair, but he felt weak to even raise his arm; he kept his arm down, groaning out in pain. “I thought...y-you died.” He murmured quietly.   
  


“No, I wouldn’t go down that easily. Besides, Hwiyoung was with me. This isn’t about me. What happened to you? How did you get here?” Taeyang asked.   
  


In the meantime, Jaeyoon left to get the first aid kit—leaving Youngbin and Hwiyoung within a distance from Taeyang and Inseong, watching Taeyang talk to the injured prince. They simply listened to the conversation as much as they could make out since Inseong kept losing consciousness every now and then.   
  


“...Zuho, dagger. Tried to kill…” Inseong dozed off from exhaustion, his eyes having closed shut.   
  


Taeyang sighed, looking over as Jaeyoon had arrived already.   
  


“It won’t do if we fix him up here. Let’s take him into the castle.” Jaeyoon suggested, holding onto the first aid-kit.   
  


“Okay, so who carries him?” Hwiyoung asked.   
  


“I’ll do it!” Taeyang volunteered.  
  


“No.” Hwiyoung said.

“Fine, I’ll do it. Jaeyoon’s arms are obviously so filled up.” Youngbin sighed.

Jaeyoon snickered, shrugging cheekily, and he watched as Youngbin went over to Taeyang and Inseong. His arms slowly went under Inseong’s figure, lifting him up into his arms carefully - making sure he does not apply accidental pressure onto his wounds.

“Thankfully, we’re near the castle.” Jaeyoon pointed out.  
  


“Guess our tour ends.” Taeyang sulked slightly.  
  


“There’s always next time.” Hwiyoung assured, seeing Jaeyoon nod in agreement.  
  


“Jaeyoon, you can keep showing them around.” Youngbin entered his best friend’s barrack, laying Jaeyoon down onto the bed. “I can tend to him—.” He was cut off.   
  


“No. I’ll do it.”  
  


“Jaeyoon, it’s fine. Go show them around. I’m a grown man, and so are you. I am capable of deciding what I can and can’t do. I know as much as you - perhaps even more, who knows? - but I assure you I can tend to him.” Youngbin narrows his eyes at the younger, who kept a worried gaze. “I’ll be okay, I promise. It’s not like Prince Inseong is secretly a fucking psycopath.”  
  


“You’re Right,” Jaeyoon sighed, looking away reluctantly, “I’m sorry. Anyway, Taeyang, Hwiyoung—let’s go.” He left, walking out of the barracks with the two boys following behind him.  
  


+~+~+

“You look upset.” Hwiyoung couldn’t help himself from pointing it out; he just couldn’t stand the tense atmosphere as Jaeyoon was showing them towards the market place - the center of the town. He quickly piped down as the older had stopped in his tracks to look at him.

“I just...I just feel helpless.” Jaeyoon said. He crossed his arms, looking away from Hwiyoung. “Every time he snaps at me like that, my heart just loses all hope. It feels like it’s being choked to death, getting entangled in poisonous vines that only want to squeeze it until it pops.”   
  


“It sounds to me you’re bottling something up.” Taeyang said.

“Look, you can tell us. Oftentimes, it’s better to say it to someone you don’t know that well instead of someone you do know well.” Hwiyoung rationalized, having moved towards Jaeyoon’s view. “We won’t tell a single soul; we’ll both take it to the grave, I promise.”  


“Really?” Jaeyoon asked.  
  


“Yes, really.” Taeyang answered.  
  


“Spill your guts,” said Hwiyoung, smiling reassuringly. He quickly added, “We can go elsewhere. It’s okay. The tour can wait!” 

Jaeyoon nodded, and he led the two boys to the stables - knowing no one entered it other than the guards, but he also knew the guards would have taken their horses already. He didn’t worry about it, so he closed the main entrance to the stables once they were all inside. Jaeyoon checked every stall, only seeing Zuho’s horse at the very last one: asleep; he returned to the other two.  
  


“So why do you feel the way you do?” Taeyang asked.  
  


Jaeyoon sighed, fiddling with his fingers, “I’ve...um, had feelings for Youngbin for a long, long time now-.”

Hwiyoung gasped, but Taeyang nudged him to shut up.   
  


Jaeyoon continued, “But, even so, I...can’t tell him how I feel because I don’t want to be the reason he gets prosecuted. We can’t be together; it’s not allowed. It’s forbidden, yet I’m sure that he doesn’t even feel the same way towards me,” He looked away as he felt his eyes begin to sting from upcoming tears, “because he only thinks of me as his best friend—only his best friend.”   
  


“...When did you first start having feelings for him, Jaeyoon?” Taeyang asked, curious. He could see the saddened gaze in the guard’s eyes, wanting to comfort him, yet he held back since he did not know how to comfort him.  
  


“...9 years ago...is when I realized I had fallen in love with the prince.” He sighed. “I was only 15; Youngbin is a year older than me. We were playing a game mindlessly, and we accidentally kissed…” Jaeyoon covered his face, feeling it burn in shame.

“Did he push you away?” Hwiyoung asked urgently.  
  


“No. H-He didn’t do anything. He was just as shocked as I. My heart was racing. I would think of him every day, every hour, every minute—every second. I always remember that moment, along with the sensation of his lips against mine. I try so hard not to act selfishly out of impulse; I don’t want to do something that will cause both of us harm.” He swallowed thickly.   
  


“...It’s not just feelings you have-.” Hwiyoung began to say but was cut off.  
  


“Jaeyoon, you’re in love.” Taeyang finished Hwiyoung’s sentence, furrowing his brows as he realized what the guard felt.  


“N-No. I just have stupid feelings that’ll go away...I’m sure of it…”   
  


“You just said you think of him basically for a majority of the time. Jaeyoon, open your eyes and come to realize you’re in love with him. The more you ignore it, the more you’ll feel like your heart is being strangled to death. You love Prince Youngbin, Jaeyoon. You. Love. Him.”


	6. Prince Inseong

In the barracks, Youngbin had tended to Inseong’s wounds - trying to get something out of the other prince. He couldn’t recollect such memories from him, nor could he remember if they’ve ever exchanged words in the past. He found himself sitting on the bed on the opposite side, looking at his fragile state.   
  


“I just want to help you.” Youngbin murmured under his breath, bringing his hands up to his face as he buried it into his palms, sighing as he did not receive an answer from the other boy. Silence surrounded the two of them, and he soon grew startled as weight shifted beside him. He glanced through the corner of his eye, seeing Inseong had sat beside him - almost snuggling him as if he was frightened.  


“...I’m sorry if this is uncomfortable.” Inseong muttered under his breath, almost inaudible. “I-I just need someway to calm down…, but if you want me to go back to the other side, I will.” He pulled up his knees onto the bed, keeping them close to his chest. He refused to look at Youngbin, feeling ashamed that he did not face Zuho like a man would. He had escaped in a cowardly manner by taking the perpetrator’s horse.  
  


Youngbin remained silent, knowing that Inseong must be feeling shaken up after what he went through. He reluctantly shifted a little to give them some space. “It’s okay, I’m not uncomfortable-.”  
  


“Liar. You just moved.”

“S-So you could fit better!” Youngbin huffed.  
  


“O-Oh.” Inseong’s ears turned crimson, “Sorry, I-.”  
  


“...Tell me something.” Youngbin turned to look at him, watching as the other raised his head to look at him.

  
“Tell you what?” Inseong asked.

“... your father got killed, would you take the position as king? Right now, everyone thinks you’re missing—that you could be dead. Since my kingdom is the closest, my dad could easily snatch up power and control of your kingdom.” Youngbin said, noticing Inseong’s eyes grow widened.   
  


“H-He’s dead??” Panic grew within the prince, and he lunged onto his feet. “I-I need to go! I-I-.” He got shoved back onto the bed by Youngbin, who looked at him dead in the eyes.  
  


“You’re not going anywhere right now! You’re wounded, and they could open back up if you do too much movement that strains them. You were in terrible shape. You’re lucky we found you.”  


“I-I need to go back! M-My friends are there!” Inseong cried out.  
  


Youngbin was beginning to lose his temper, and he looked away for a second to catch a breather; he looked back at him, “How do you know if your friends aren’t dead either? When it comes to these newspapers, they only cover stuff of importance—meaning kings and queens or wars - stuff like that. If your friends died, they wouldn’t cover it-!”

“One of them is a soothsayer. He can see what is to happen, for your information! He’s important—people from other kingdoms come to him because of who his parents were.” Inseong snapped, looking at Youngbin with cold eyes as he backed away from him. “My friends are far more important—my kingdom is known for many things—.”  
  


“Like the war.”  


“Disregarding that, but in my defense, they called it the Gyeoul-Bom war. It wasn’t my kingdom’s fault the war commenced—Gyeoul is our ally, and they merely began a mishap related with the Bom Kingdom, who’s allied with Jugeum.”   
  


“Either way-.”  
  


“Don’t pick a fight with me, Prince Youngbin- shit.” He covered his mouth with his hand, keeping it clamped over.

Youngbin raised his eyebrow, amused, “You know my name? I haven’t even mentioned it, so we surely met before.” He noticed Inseong huddle away in an attempt to conceal himself away from sight. “Cat got your tongue, Prince Inseong? You’re being awfully quiet. Let’s not get onto bad terms. Whatever you know of my father, I assure you,” He curled his slim fingers on his palms, keeping a direct gaze towards Inseong, “I’m not the same as him..”  


“...How do I know you’re not a deceiving jerk like him?” Inseong spoke, uncovering himself - wincing very little as he had strained his wounds too much. He looked away from Youngbin, glancing at the wall from his peripheral vision, “Fine, I’ll trust your word for it. As for your question, yes I remember your name. We interacted when we were children and a bit when we were in our teenage years - before your father got too...ignorant.” Inseong said.   
  


“...I didn’t think you’d remember my name.” Youngbin admitted.

“Nor did I think you’d remember mine.” Inseong clicked his tongue.  
  


The door swung open to the barracks, and Jaeyoon came inside in a panic - thinking he’d have to see a horrible sight; yet he was filled with relief at the sight of Youngbin alive and breathing. 

“Your tour ended so fast???” Youngbin was confused.

“Jaeyoon here kept worrying.” Taeyang grinned.  
  


“Therefore I suggested we return.” Hwiyoung spoke.  
  


Jaeyoon grew embarrassed, but he didn’t dare to speak a word to the older boy, “Yeah…”

  
Youngbin sighed, chuckling, “Oh, Jaeyoon. I told you I’d be okay.” 

+~+~+

“Why did you kill the king when all I needed was to get rid of the prince first?” Youngbin’s father sneered at Zuho, shoving him against the tree with his hand curled around his throat.

“Because,” Zuho choked out, “the prince had run off, and I swore to Yeoleum’s king I’d get my revenge on him for not taking me seriously.” He grit his teeth, glaring at the older man in anger.   
  


“You’re a careless fool that thinks highly of himself when you’re worth nothing to anyone.” The king snapped viciously, smacking him against the tree with his palm pressed tightly against Zuho’s neck. He let go of the boy, walking back to his horse. “Don’t think you’re getting your pay now, Baek Zuho. You failed at what I hired you for. You let the prince get away. Yeoleum’s king was supposed to stay alive until I gave you further notice, but you went against my order.” He got on his horse, spitting at Zuho, and he rode away back to Gaeul.   
  


Zuho watched him leave, scoffing as he cleaned the spit off him. “Worth nothing? Careless fool? I’ll show him.” He regained his composure, going into the entrance of Yeoleum to nab himself a new horse, for he had a plan in mind.

  
No one belittles Zuho without getting a taste of their own medicine. 


	7. Plans

The horse refused to obey Zuho’s lead, but he managed to bribe the horse with some carrots. He knew what he had to do; he rode the horse all the way to the Gyeoul Kingdom after cleaning himself up, so he wouldn’t be accused of such things. 

The Gyeoul Kingdom is known to be one of Yeoleum’s closest allies, where they help with trade and have the strongest army out of all the kingdoms—they are, by far, the largest kingdom after Gaeul. It was known that if Gyeoul’s allies fell upon a stage of tragedy, or were betrayed by Yeoleum’s other allies, Gyeoul would immediately commence a war if things were not settled.

Zuho saw the guards at the gate, noticing Gyeoul had changed over the years - having improved their defense mechanisms and rebuilding a stronger wall around the kingdom. He approached the guards, hoisting the lead. Zuho made sure to keep his mask on, “May I enter?” 

“Name?” One of the guards asked, raising his spear. 

“Baek...Juhn?” Zuho said quickly, knowing that everyone knew him at this point. 

“Business?” The other guard asked.

“I...have family here, and I wanted to visit.” Zuho answered. 

The guards allowed him entrance with no hesitation, and he rode in with the horse - soon running off towards the castle. He snorted, a smirk etching itself onto the corner of his lips, “Fools. They may be the strongest, but they sure are absolute idiots.” 

It was merely an hour past the afternoon, and Youngbin was with Jaeyoon - discussing things amongst themselves while Taeyang and Hwiyoung attempted to calm Inseong down—who kept insisting he needed to leave. 

“...If Inseong doesn’t return in three days, anyone in power can take control over Yeoleum.” Youngbin muttered. “But, it’s too risky because what if my father planned this? He clearly hired that Zuho guy to kill Inseong, but since Inseong escaped, he probably went to kill his dad?” 

“Seems possible,” said Jaeyoon. “No offense, but he seems crazy in the dead.” 

“Who? My father? Oh yeah.” Youngbin agreed. 

“What are you two talking about?” 

Youngbin and Jaeyoon jumped, feeling the hairs on their nape stick up. Youngbin quickly looked behind them, seeing his father, “We are uh discussing what happened with Prince Inseong, Father. It is quite...disheartening his father was murdered while he is proclaimed to be missing, you know.” 

“Ah, I see.” King Kim said. 

“Where did you go?” Youngbin quickly asked.

“Business, that’s all,” said his father. 

“Ah, okay. Speaking of business, I found two prospective guards we can train since… we’re lacking.” Youngbin added, noticing that his father was beginning to go into the castle walls.

“Oh, did you? Very well. Have Jaeyoon train them. He’s the best guard we have, after his late father, of course.” The king left without another word, not giving much attention to his son—not caring less for anything else. He needed to think of a way to find Inseong if he was still out there.

Once the king wasn’t near, Jaeyoon pulled Youngbin closer - staying out of view of anyone else. “... Youngbin,” His ears began to burn. “... What are we going to do if...if he finds Inseong in my barrack?” His heart was beginning to thump quickly at the close proximity. 

“Simple: we don’t give him a reason to go in. He rarely checks the barracks; we just need to make sure not to be suspicious.” Youngbin said, not that affected by the closeness although his cheeks were a little pink.

“Okay.” Jaeyoon’s fingers held a firm grip on Youngbin’s attire, clenching tightly. He kept silent, not wanting to move, but he knew he needed to give Youngbin space. They were different. 

“You okay?” Youngbin noticed the change in his behavior, looking deeply into the younger boy’s eyes. Their noses were almost touching, and their breaths had synchronized. 

“I-I’m okay.” Jaeyoon choked out, feeling the temperature of his face rise at the stare. He pulled away, for his heart was going haywire, “Let’s go check on Taeyang and Hwiyoung.” 

“Okay…,” Youngbin didn’t give it another thought, “let’s go then.” He headed towards Jaeyoon’s barrack, sighing to himself as a gentle breeze touched at his skin, and the sunlight reflected off his eyes. 

“...Beautiful.” Jaeyoon’s throat went dry, his heart hurting at the sight. 

“Beautiful?” Youngbin looked back, raising his eyebrow.

Jaeyoon went rigid, realizing he spoke out loud, and he stumbled over his words, “THE UM THE UH SKY ITS UM BEAUTIFUL YOU KNOW!” He began to speed-walk ahead of Youngbin, embarrassed that Youngbin heard his short statement. 

Youngbin laughed, flabbergasted, “Jaeyoon, it’s okay if you meant me.” He said quietly, seeing the boy come to a stop and turn back to look at him.

“What?” Jaeyoon’s gaze dropped.

“If you said  _ beautiful  _ to me, it’s fine.” Youngbin caught up, poking his dimple as Jaeyoon began to smile idiotically.

“Hey,” Hwiyoung snapped the two of them out of their thoughts. “How long are you two going to keep flirting?” 

“F-Flirting!?” Jaeyoon went red in the face.

Youngbin simply shook his head, “What is it?” 

“So uh, I went to get water, so Taeyang stayed with Inseong. However, as I came back, Taeyang was tied on the ground and Inseong...um...left.” Hwiyoung bit his lip, smiling awkwardly as he interlocked gazes with the two.

+~+~+

They all went looking for the prince in the early evening, knowing that he wouldn’t be on the move in broad daylight. 

Taeyang and Jaeyoon went towards the merchant stands while Youngbin and Hwiyoung went towards the entrance of Gaeul. 

Inseong had to be somewhere. 

Hwiyoung extended his arm out, making Youngbin grunt as he struck against it. “Shh.” He murmured, pointing towards the bushes near the entrance. “Someone’s there.” 

Youngbin squinted, dragging Hwiyoung through a shortcut to the outskirts of the kingdom. They waited once they were out, listening closely to the rustles of the leaves of the bushes - occasional sharp gasps and grunts. 

Then, Inseong came out stumbling painfully while holding tight to his wound as it had bled again. Hwiyoung got behind Inseong while Youngbin stood in the way, “Inseong, you injured yourself more. I thought you were smarter than this.” 

“Y-You don’t understand.” Inseong cried out, collapsing as he stepped forward. “I need to go back. I need to leave-.” 

“Youngbin, why are you outside of the castle walls?” 

Youngbin froze, and so did Hwiyoung. His father was out, with guards.


	8. Tension

Let me repeat myself,” The king cleared his throat. “Why are you outside of the castle walls, Youngbin?” He raised his eyebrow, maintaining a firm gaze on his son. His eyes went from his son, to the boy behind him - soon to the boy who had his arm grabbed by Youngbin. His eyes sparked with the light of the setting sun, fixing his composure—pursing his lips. “Prince Inseong, why was I not aware,” He snapped his fingers, signaling the guards to make a move, “of your presence?” 

Inseong opened his mouth to speak, but no words escaped - only a groan as he was hit and knocked out from his conscience, falling. Youngbin panicked and held him up, feeling the boy grow limp in his arms as he breathed in and out slowly,

“Just leave him alone.” Youngbin said, looking up at his father. The guards snatched Inseong away from Youngbin, making his heart falter; Youngbin could hear the sounds of Hwiyoung growling and cursing and jostling as he tried to break away from the other guard. He felt conflicted, his eyes widening as two more guards came—holding Jaeyoon and Taeyang. 

“Don’t pretend I haven’t known what you’re up to.” His father clicked his tongue coyly, walking forwards to his son. He merely stared down at him, looking at him in sheer disappointment. “You violated my rules - you helped the runaways keep hidden, and you dared to defy me even more by hiding the prince.” He smacked the crown off his head.

The crown rolled down to the ledge of the bridge, falling into the river. 

“You’re a disgrace to me—no, you are  _ scum _ to me.” His father raised his hand, furious, and Youngbin prepared himself for impact-

“IT WAS MY IDEA!!!” Jaeyoon shouted, shoving the guard off his back, as he was the superior one after all. “It was all my plan. I didn’t think these two runaways should’ve been killed. The prince was injured, and I suggested for him to get treated. He kept running. Youngbin kept advising me it was wrong, but I wanted to do it, and he helped me. Don’t hurt him. It was all me.” He choked up a sob, his heart aching—soon gasping sharply as the king slapped him. 

“Did you really?” The king gripped his hair harshly after the guard knocked him down on his knees. 

Tears welled in Jaeyoon’s eyes, but he blinked them back - staring at him fiercely, “Yes, yes I did.”

“Why, oh why, would you do such a thing when love between two men is to be destroyed? Your father would have agreed—.” 

“He would have agreed, but not me.” Jaeyoon laughed dryly, feeling his breath clog up in his throat as his soul pulled vivaciously at his heartstrings, gulping stiffly with pain, “N-Not me because… because I love Youngbin….” 

+~+~+

Youngbin, Hwiyoung, and Taeyang got tossed in a cellar while the king specifically requested for Inseong and Jaeyoon to be escorted to the main chamber with him. 

Youngbin kept trying to persuade the guards to let them go, that they were no harm to anyone. However, the guards did not budge. They stayed still, keeping their eyes on the stone wall. He whimpered, slumping against the wall, and he slowly dragged himself down - soon seated on the cold floor. “He loves me?” He whispered, unable to process those words still. 

The other guard came down, telling his fellow guard to go up, snickering in a whisper to his partner, “ _ Poor Jaeyoon, but he had it coming. It’s so sad he’s gay. He was a good companion. _ ” 

“ _ What are they doing to them? _ ” 

“ _ Dunno, but all I can hear are Jaeyoon’s cries and broken grunts, shouting for mercy, but the king only claimed he deserved every single bit. Sounded like a whip to me, I don’t know, but it sounded pretty rough. It was “the consequence for turning out that way, and his father would agree too,” was what the king claimed.”  _

_ “Dang. Well, it was understandable to see. What about that prince?”  _

_ “Dunno, no clue. The king told me to call in Kijung to deal with him. Poor guy gonna get it, too, since our king is wrong in the head-.”  _

“If he’s wrong in the head, why the fuck do you all obey him???” Hwiyoung spoke. “Rebel against him!! He’s a shitty king-.” Hwiyoung flinched as the sharp point of the sword was put right against his throat.

“Don’t speak, or we will not hesitate to get rid of you—.” He got quiet, hearing a loud, high-noted scream. 

Taeyang’s eyes widened, lunging towards the bars of the cellar, screaming, “INSEONG!!!!!!!!!” 

Hwiyoung pulled him back, holding him in his arms - glaring at the guards who gave them dirty looks. “What are you looking at?” He spat at them, spitting at their faces. 

“Okay, that’s it-.” The guard attempted to pull Hwiyoung out, but the other guard held him back from doing anything rash without any orders being given to them. “Tch.”

Youngbin bit his lip, burying his face in his hands. He felt guilt swallow him up as Inseong’s screams grew louder, soon hearing the loud shouts come from Jaeyoon. His eyes watered, and he bit his lip - a tear falling down as he didn’t know what to do anymore as they were seemingly facing a dead end. 

The other guard who had left soon came down, his hands all stained with redness, having scratches on his face, “He’s weak for a prince.” He laughed, his eyes glinting maliciously as they quickly averted to Youngbin, merely snorting at the sight of his conflicted state. “Should’ve heard the screams and pleas he let out, poor him. The king’s gonna make sure he dies anyway.”

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!” Taeyang hollered, trying to run at the bars, gritting his teeth fiercely. 

“Nah.” The guard walked towards the bars. “I don’t think so, Prince Taeyang- well, former prince I should say.” His eyes twinkled. 

“...Y-You were from my kingdom.” 

“Yup.” He left to finish his work. 

Back upstairs, Inseong weakly sat up - letting out an agonizing cry as he was a bleeding mess. He wished he never met Youngbin; he wished he never found Taeyang and Hwiyoung. He wished he had never taken Zuho’s horse that night that led to all this mess. This horrifying mess. 

He hated this feeling, such a sickening sensation he wished he never had to feel. He missed Dawon… so bad. There, he at least knew, someone cared: Rowoon… Dawon… his kingdom. He needed to go back. 

He grunted, his throat burning as it began to ache from overwhelming pain that resulted from all the terrorizing screams that had escaped his lips. Inseong got up onto his feet, gripping his abdominal area tightly with his arms, and he slowly stumbled towards the window - knowing he could easily escape and walk out the castle doors. 

He heard the doorknob rattling, and he needed to hurry. He picked up his pace, limping but managed to trot quicker at the least. He fiddled with the lock of the window, undoing it and fell out of the window - groaning hoarsely. He heard the voice of the guard, and Inseong panted - crying out in pain as he felt an arrow sink into his skin. 

His gasp retained itself in his throat, holding in a yelp. He refused to look back; he knew he was slowing down, but he just needed to get to the entrance of Yeoleum. If he got there, the guard wouldn’t enter because he’d be trespassing, 

“Come here, weak prince.” The guard taunted.

Inseong’s breath hitched, and he rushed out the castle - not caring if more pressure was added to his bleeding state. He ran, out the entrance and towards the bridge. He just needed to get across—that is all he needed to get to his own kingdom. 

He needed to get there. 

+~+~+

From Gyeoul, Zuho got sent to Jugeum. Never did Zuho think he would get sent to Jugeum… it’s been such a long time entering through that entrance to the kingdom. Never did he think… he’d see this place once again. 

He sighed, doing the same routine. He sank his hand in his loose hair, ruffling it to shake off any leaves or unwanted insects or whatever was in there. He had lost his hair tie, which was annoying in his opinion since his hair would get in his eyes. He tied the horse to the tree, and he walked into Jugeum - noticing that some slight changes were made, but it was overall still the same. 

He entered, making sure none of his weaponry was on sight, and the first person he saw was the prince. He hummed, whistling - catching the attention of the younger boy. 

“... If my father were still alive, he’d have you killed on the spot.” The prince spoke coldly. 

“Oh? He’s dead?” Zuho’s eyes widened. 

“Yes, he did. Fell ill, poor him.” Chani sighed. “Anyway, you’re Zuho, aren’t you? Everyone wants you for that reward.” He tapped his foot on the ground, his arms crossed against his chest. 

“... I’m not here to turn myself in. I’m here to accept my fate, but also tell who was behind it all.” Zuho said calmly, stepping closer. 

“You don’t need to get close,” Chani pulled out his knife. “Just say it from there.” 

Zuho sighed, “I’m not here to harm you.” He rolled his eyes. “But fine, I shall tell you from here. King Kim from the Gaeul kingdom hired me to assassinate Prince Inseong, but Inseong got away from me. His father owed me and claimed I was not competent enough to do such a thing and didn’t pay me, so I got my revenge and killed him. Gaeul’s king wanted me to get rid of the prince first, so he could be able to poison Yeoleum’s king whenever he met with him. Once both were dead, he’d seize control of Yeoleum.” 

Chani just stared at Zuho. “Did you gain anything from killing Yeoleum’s king?” 

“No, not a single thing!” Zuho snarled. 

“Fine. I’ll help you. I received intel from Gyeoul that you were coming, so okay. We’ll help you end his rule because he’s a greedy old fart.” Chani huffed, a small pout displayed on his lips. 

“How exactly are you two going to help me?” Zuho asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“Simple.” Chani whistled for his guard-in-command, who came running - handing him a briefcase. 

“A briefcase? Really?” Zuho lost all hope. 

“Not the briefcase, you idiot. While no one watched us these years, we found gunpowder and other stuff, and we made advanced weaponry.” He pulled out the object from inside, his finger on the trigger. 

“What is it? Looks like a gun. I’ve seen those.” Zuho said. 

“It’s a gunfire—I have decided to use it in times of distress, like now. We don’t know if Gaeul’s king will go after other rulers to gain more power, and we need to put a stop to it. Now.” He headed outside, his guard following. Zuho eagerly followed too.

Chani stood at his podium, straightening his arm up with the gunfire in hand, and he pressed the trigger three times - shooting flames up in the air. Three red flames that illuminated the night sky. 

At the sight of the gunfire, Gyeoul did the same - using the gunfire that Chani had gifted to them when they became allies. Three more red flames went up into the sky. 

The people that were still out as the night roamed looked up in amazement, but the very few that knew what they were for…. were scared. 

The king of Gaeul stopped what he was doing at the sound of his guards entering into the main chamber - telling him urgently to go outside. Hesitantly, the king went, and he could not believe his eyes. He bit the pad of his thumb in thought, a low growl coming from his throat. 

He soon saw the guard that was harming Inseong come to him, panting, “S-Sir-.”

“Don’t tell me he got away.” The king’s eyes grew cold. 

The guard’s silence made the king angry, and he shoved the guard down, “ALL OF YOU HAVE FAILED ME!!!!” He shouted. “You better prepare all of your asses because we’re approaching a war, you incompetent fools.” 

The guards rushed to their barracks, panicking—knowing they were to lose since Jaeyoon was the one who trained them. Kijung, too, but he wasn’t as patient as Jaeyoon. He was arrogant, a jerk who always told them off just like the king himself. 

The king went back inside, taking the sword of another one of his loyal subjects, and he saw Jaeyoon try to stand weakly. “You wouldn’t cooperate, would you, now that we’re going to enter a stage full of tension.” He said. 

“No. You should lose.” Jaeyoon breathed heavily, having his back to the king.

The king raised the sword, rage boiling up within him. “Such a shame…. to lose such a good subject of mine, just for simply being undesirable.” He lowered it with impulse quickly.

Only the sound of Jaeyoon’s ear-curdling scream for Youngbin’s help was heard, nothing more, that night. 

War was coming. 


	9. King Inseong

Curfews were placed. Guards were put to watch over the towns. Nothing was calm, just as no one was relaxed when walking about. Word sprung around rather quickly about the growth of a new war. Jugeum and Gyeoul against Gaeul. There was no word yet as to whether Yeoleum would join forces with Gyeoul - after all, they have no ruler, so what were they to do? 

Even so, Prince Inseong was weakly making his way back to his spot in the castle. His father was gone, but he was still there. As long as he remained alive, all would be well. All he needed was to remain awake as he limply made his way to the castle. 

In the castle, Rowoon walked down the halls with Dawon - he was pacing left and right constantly. He forcefully exhaled through pursed lips, glancing upwards towards the ceiling. His vision soon blurred, and he gasped sharply as a sudden outburst of pain flashed over him. He stumbled over his feet, collapsing backwards.

“Rowoon!!!” Dawon panicked, rushing to catch him - his arms having caught the younger boy just in the nick of time. He furrowed his brows, not knowing what was happening. He could only keep him down and prevent him from harming himself. 

Rowoon’s widened eyes quickly closed shut, grunts escaping his lips as his head pulsated while his mind put images in his head: injured inseong stumbling back, the gunfire, Prince Youngbin in a cellar, Zuho with Chani. His breath became quickened, exhaling and inhaling too quickly—not allowing his heart a second to even calm down.

“Breathe. Please. Calm down.” He could hear Dawon say. 

He focused on those words, pained grunts and whines and whimpers escaping his lips as he gripped his head tightly the more it throbbed. 

Ringing seized his ears, making him shout out in pleas to make it stop. He couldn’t take it anymore. He began to sweat as it intensified. 

As if his plea was an incantation, the ringing stopped. The throbbing came to a close. He slowly opened his eyes, his lips parted as he let out a gentle breath, and small teardrops fell from his lashes. “It’s...over. Thank….” He slumped against Dawon, focusing on stabilizing his breath.

“What happened?” Dawon asked carefully, not wanting to accidentally trigger anything. 

“...We need to get to the alley near here. Inseong is there.” Rowoon said quickly, getting up with a second thought. 

Dawon furrowed his brows out in confusion, but he didn’t pipe another word to the younger boy. “H-Hey! Wait!” He dashed behind him, running down the stairs to catch up to Rowoon. The two of them ran out the castle, running nonstop while ignoring the questionable stares from the townspeople, ignoring the questions. 

They got to the alley, and Rowoon brought himself to a stop, panting heavily. “I should’ve just sped-walked. He should be in there.” 

Dawon chuckled and he nodded, walking inside with worries already clouding his mind. He hoped they had made it just in time. He jogged forwards a little, his eyes widening as he saw Inseong on the ground. His heart faltered, and he ran, screaming out his name. His heart leapt at the sound of a large explosive crash - hearing screams and Rowoon’s sudden loud shout, knowing his head must’ve begun to hurt again. 

He panicked, and he threw himself over Inseong to protect him as the house that was impacted, very close to them, collapsed - debris falling off to the side towards where they were. 

“Inseong.” He panted out, looking down at him.

“D-Dawon.” Inseong looked at him, his eyes teary-eyed and red. 

“I’m here. Don’t worry.” He grunted, trying to get up - pushing off the debris off his back.

“I-I’m going!” Rowoon clamored, trying to ignore the pain in his head as he removed the debris that had fallen on top of the two. He tossed them away, furious as he didn’t get this warning beforehand. He lifted the heaviest bits with all his strength, not giving a single notice to the scrapes and cuts that he earned from it all - occupied with getting his friends out and safe.

Dawon freed himself once most of it was off, and he picked up Inseong slowly. “Prince-.” He was cut off by Inseong placing his lips upon his, silencing him completely as his eyes went wide even more at the feeling of Inseong’s hands against his cheeks. 

Inseong broke the kiss, whispering, “... Just… in case.” He smiled weakly, pulling his hands away. “And it’s King Inseong now.” 

“We have no time.” Rowoon ushered quickly, his mouth going dry. “We need to head back to the castle, and you need to make an announcement on your position in this war, King Inseong. It seems it’s already begun—targeting this side of Yeoleum. We need to act pronto. We need to let the people know you’re back.” 

“Yes.” Inseong nodded, gulping down thickly as he felt nervous. “Let’s hurry.”

Dawon and Rowoon ran—and Dawon made sure he held Inseong tight. 

+~+~+

“Are you sure this is a good idea, sire?” The guard looked at the king. “Targeting Yeoleum, since they’re so near, will bring rage to the Bom Kingdom and cancel any events you planned with them.”

“Then so be it.” The king scowled. “I don’t need anyone.” He knocked down a picture frame of his late wife. “Just as she didn’t need me, I don’t need anyone either.” He grit his teeth, looking away from him. “We will let them all know… I’m not playing around either.” 

“What shall we do with Prince Youngbin and the two runaways, sir?” Another guard came in, looking at him square in the eyes. 

“Simple: we shall use them as bait, and as fighters so they can die. We don’t need scum like them-.”

“But sir, Prince Youngbin is your son.” 

“He is no son of mine.” 

+~+~+

Word spread quickly of the cannonballs being shot at Yeoleum from Gaeul. The Bom Kingdom remained neutral, not wishing to get involved; however, they cancelled everything associated with the Gaeul Kingdom, for they didn’t want to be tied with them. 

Jugeum and Gyeoul joined forces. Gaeul stood all alone. As for Yeoleum, Yeoleum did not have a say yet although they were attacked already. 

Dusk was rising. 

The healer had finished treating Inseong's wounds, but they were strictly forbidden to tell anyone of his return. 

Inseong was the one that had to make his presence be known, not somebody else. After thinking of what to say, he made his way to the ledge - the balcony where his father would make all the announcements. 

Dawon hit the lights, so everyone who was still out would look over at the sudden shine. 

Rowoon pulled out the device the former king would use to be heard, and he handed it to Inseong - scampering off to the side, unseen. 

“People. My people,” Inseong breathed out shakily. 

The murmurings stopped, and the people all glanced towards the light - towards the voice they recognized within an instant. Their eyes widened. 

“My father may have been killed, but I am still here.” He smacked his lips dryly, “We… We will join forces with Jugeum and Gyeoul and stop that tyrant from the Gaeul Kingdom. He is a cold killer.” 

“What made you think that!?” A person shouted.

“He ordered a hitman to kill me, but I escaped… My escape led to the injury of the many guards in the castle… it led to my father’s death. While I was in Gaeul, I learned he was a vicious, cold-hearted person. He snaps at his son, who is the complete opposite of his father. Right now,” Inseong stopped, grunting as his legs began to ache from standing to long - almost falling - but Rowoon helped him up. 

“B-But right now, he has him hostage in the cellar—his own son. He has two of our people in there, too. Two people who wanted to fight for what’s right: love.” 

“What are we supposed to do???” Another person shouted.

“Stay safe, get in groups. They’re bound to ambush us. They don’t know I’m alive. For all they know, I could’ve made it but died on my way inside. We will not…,” He swallowed down saliva, “We will not allow anyone to belittle us.” 

+~+~+

Baek Zuho looked at Chani, his eyes twinkling with sheer amusement as the boy walked left and right in thought. “Troubled?” He asked, tossing an apple up in the air and grabbing it again. 

“I don’t know how we’ll fire back at Gaeul when they’re far from us.” Chani explained. 

“Simple,” Zuho placed down the apple, standing up - rolling his shoulders back. “You send a message to Yeoleum, telling them all what they will do, and then you inform Gyeoul of the plans, so they can help us give to Yeoleum.”

“That’s… a good idea.” Chani was surprised.

Zuho shrugged, “It makes sense.”

“I don’t understand why you chose to follow the route of your parents when you could’ve become a first guard or something that deals with strategies.” Chani clicked his tongue, raising his eyebrow at the older.

“...I thought I didn’t have other options.” 


	10. The Risk It'll Be

All the king's soldiers and all the king's men were thoroughly trained for the next few days, being supervised by King Inseong in person. They were all nervous, but they needed to do this to protect their kingdom. If they die, they shall die valiantly and will be honored. 

Gaeul was targeting them more and more, shooting the canons more and more even though Yeoleum had not fired back. They weren't going to play the same foolish trickery as Gaeul; that would only make them be on the same level as Gaeul's pathetic king, and it could injure Prince Youngbin and the two stowaways. 

What Inseong had in mind was a suicide plan; he knew the risks. Or so he did, anyway. He had his two close friends, Lee Dawon and Kim Rowoon at his side to help him. If only he had Jaeyoon, for he knew that boy was one of the best guards in all the kingdoms; however, his status wasn't known to him. 

He only hoped Jaeyoon was still alive, but it wasn't likely since he could remember the painful screams he would hear from the main hall, the pleas for mercy. The incoherent shouts he would let out while snapping at the king with opposing views. 

… He couldn't bear to imagine how Youngbin must be feeling. Sure, they interacted more when they were children - even when they were teenagers, but he didn't know that much of Youngbin now that they are adults. 

Surely, he hasn't changed one bit from all those years ago compared to when Inseong was in Gaeul, in hiding. 

Inseong sighs, and he leans against the wall. It is currently late evening, and he's lightly chewing on his bottom lip in thought while he brushed the pad of his index finger against his lips. He stops, blowing out a light raspberry, looking at Rowoon, "... I'm scared we'll die…since I'm leading them." 

Rowoon shakes his head, "Don't think that way. Besides, I haven't gotten anything on your plan." 

"I'm coming too!" Dawon persisted, looking at Inseong with fierce eyes.

"You're my best guard. Of course you will." Inseong says, smiling at the younger boy - making him shy and smile back.

The three boys continued to speak to one another, discussing the events that had occurred within the last six days - all the cannonballs, the fire, the sudden ambush - or infiltration -, and the few people they have lost because of Gaeul.

Jugeum and Gyeoul had not made anything; they were the ones providing Yeoleum materials, even sending their own guards to outnumber Gaeul's kingdom, knowing well that the king was forcing every male - 15 and up - to fight.

There was a rumor the fallen Sinbi Kingdom was back up and running when there hasn't been a trace of the heir in years. 

There was only word that the king of Sinbi would have the surname of Baek… although no one really believed it could be the infamous hitman, Baek Zuho. It was preposterous. 

×+×+×

Early Dawn.

The sun was barely beginning to wake up, pushing the moon out of the way as the moon simply refused to leave already.

Inseong was in front of his men, having 25 guards behind him. And further back, he had 25 more. And so on. Inseong was standing at the gate that led to the bridge towards Gaeul; he was watching prevalently, making sure there was no one waiting, or expecting them to come.

He did a hand signal, and he started to move. Dawon was beside him, for he was in charge of telling them guards where to go specifically. 

Ten of them were sent to the town while the remaining fifteen—along with Inseong and Dawon—are to invade the castle. 

The gates were closed, just as Inseong had suspected, and he pulled out the ropes he brought - tossing them up and making sure they got stuck at the battlements. They climbed one by one, quickly but carefully - and silently. 

"Fire!!" 

Inseong's heart faltered. 

This was not what he had in mind; he didn't think they'd be waiting inside. He quickly shouted at his men to spread out and fight for their life as the guards of Gaeul outnumbered them. 

Dawon rings the signal, shouting with everything he has, "KING INSEONG!!!!!" He pulls out his sword quickly from its sheath, blocking the attack of the enemy - sparring with him and continuously clashing swords. He dodged the point of the sword, barely feeling it graze his neck as he lunged his arm forward in an attempt to jab his own sword into the guard's abdominal area. 

He screamed as he was pushed over and impaled with the sharp weapon of the other; he grit his teeth together, muffling his cry, as he turned completely to shove the guard down and stab his sword into his neck - seeing his weapon coat itself with the blood of the enemy. He wipes away at the saliva that hung from his bottom lip.

He breathed heavily, standing up straight although he felt his side sting cruelly since pressure was added when he stood up. He tries to focus his breathing, gulping dryly, as he battles other guards that come at him. 

Inseong was prevented from running to Dawon, having heard his cry, but he was told he needed to go inside and find the captives. He made his way throughout the castle, hearing many steel swords hitting against one another.

He rushed down the halls, searching frantically for the cellars. After looking meticulously, he finds it - going down in a hurry. "Hwiyoung! Taeyang!" His heart jumps out in joy. He comes closer, his eyes widening as he can see they're all pale and malnourished. 

He looks towards the opposite side, seeing Youngbin passed out. He panics, thinking he's dead, and he spots the key across the cell. He grabs it, unlocking it, and he goes to pick up Youngbin. "Please… follow me. We came to rescue you all-"

"I've been waiting for you to show up." 

The hairs on Inseong's back stood up, and he looked behind him, making sure Taeyang and Hwiyoung were away from Gaeul's king. 

"Do you have no shame for what you're doing!? You're bringing pain to innocent fucking people for your own damn selfish needs!!! You don't need more power; what you need is to lose power because you've gone ugly." Inseong snaps, snarling at him with cold eyes.

The king merely laughs, shaking his head, "You're just a pathetic boy like my son. You don't know what the purpose of a king is-."

"A king, or queen, is the ruler of a group of people and swears to do their utmost best for them because the people come first." Inseong says, not letting him finish. He steps back, not liking that the king stepped closer with dark eyes.

His breath became unsteady, telling Hwiyoung and Taeyang to run to Yeoleum. 

He slowly kept walking backwards, seeing the king had gotten a hold of a gun from Jugeum. He loaded it.

"L-Look, let's not… kill, please? Let's talk about this-." Inseong jumped as the king shot upwards.

"Let's talk real instead of your stupid fantasy." The king mocked.

"You're the one with the fantasy." Inseong retorted, using his arms to shield Youngbin as he braced himself to be shot as he continued to walk backwards.

"Inseong!!! Watch out!!!" Dawon shouts, hearing the sound of the gun go off as he goes to block Inseong from getting impacted.

The sound of glass shatters, and another gun goes off—making Youngbin's father gasp sharply and gag as he chokes up on blood - feeling a bullet round get stuck in his throat. 

Dawon got hit in the shoulder with the king's bullet, and he smiles through the pain and the numerous gashes he got from the sword, "You okay?" He breathes out.

Inseong nods.

"Is… he okay?" Dawon looks at Youngbin.

"H-He's breathing faintly." Inseong says.

Dawon turns quickly, hearing footsteps behind them, and he puts his bloodied sword out, seeing the hooded figure put down his hood.

"Z-Zuho?" Inseong felt a lump in his throat.

Zuho shrugs, rolling his eyes, "What? I was tired of everyone powerful using me and not taking me seriously, especially this greedy scumbag." He spits down at the king's shoe.

Dawon and Inseong say nothing but merely nod. They leave, meeting up with Taeyang and Hwiyoung who were at the entrance. They go to Yeoleum, walking past many dead bodies.

"... Is this 'war' over?" Taeyang asks quietly.

"... I don't know. They're saying the Sinbi Kingdom helped Gaeul… but who's running it?" Inseong sighs.

"... Hopefully it's just a rumor." Hwiyoung adds.

Youngbin stirs slightly, coming back to consciousness, "Jae...yoon…" He loses it again and blacks out.

"... Where is Jaeyoon?" Inseong asks the two boys. 

"... He got killed."


	11. (Love) Sick

Youngbin was set to rest upon a bed in one of the guest rooms of Inseong’s castle, and Inseong was informed that Youngbin had bruises covering parts of his body, along with a slash on his back that was already scarring. 

Taeyang and Hwiyoung were graciously given a guest room to stay in as well, having been given food and water, so they could eat to replenish their energies.

Zuho left, having disappeared again.

Inseong was worried sick, staying beside the boy all day in hopes Youngbin would awake soon now that he had some treatment and had been woken up for a few minutes to get some nutrition into his system to help him. 

Around one in the morning, Dawon - who had woken up - walked towards the guard room, cracking the door open to glance inside. He saw the older boy trying to stay awake, and he sighs, walking to him, “Inseong.” He whispers.

Inseong quickly looks over, “Y-You should be asleep.” He says.

“You should too. Look at yourself: you’re exhausted. Sleep, please?” Dawon ran his hand in Inseong’s hair, trying to not strain it since his arm needed rest after that bullet that sunk into his skin—the healer removed it and tended to his wounds too.

"I need to make sure he awakens. What i-if," He yawns, "...dies in sleep?" He leans into Dawon's touch, tired. "Go get some rest, hm?" 

"Hnng, finee." Dawon scoffed playfully, cheekily leaning down to kiss Inseong, but Inseong dodged it - pinching his cheek. "Go." 

Dawon huffs, and he leaves - closing the door although he leaves a small crack to look inside. He watches Inseong get up and slick Youngbin's hair back, pressing his palm gently against his cheek. He presses his ear close to the door, trying to listen to Inseong's words as he'd watched the older boy open his lips.

"Youngbin… wake… soon…. okay?" Dawon only heard fragments since Inseong was so quiet. 

.. _Have they met before?_ He tries to remember, furrowing his brows as he walks away from the door. 

He crashes with Rowoon, both falling to the ground. 

"You okay?" Rowoon says.

"Yeah, yeah… just thinking." Dawon smiles sheepishly.

"About Inseong?" Rowoon hums.

"... Yeah." Dawon sighs.

"Wanna talk?" Rowoon helps him up after he stands up on his feet himself.

Dawon pulls himself up with the help of Rowoon's hand, "Please?" 

Rowoon nods, and he leads the older boy to his room - closing the door after they had both entered the bedroom. He walks to his bed, sitting on the mattress, "What's worrying you, regarding Inseong?"

Dawon sighs, sitting down beside him, "Everything. He kissed me, saying 'just in case.' I thought… maybe he might give me a chance, you know? I wasn't expecting him to kiss me unless he returned the feeling. My heart just keeps shouting out his name. I want to hold him close, and kiss him, and hug him, and protect him with everything I have. But, he didn't let me kiss him. H-He's the same as before with me, and it makes my heart ache so much because for all I know, I'm sure of it, he'll never fall in love with me." 

Rowoon looks at the floor in thought, getting distracted as there's a knock on the door. "Come in." He calls.

Two figures enter—Taeyang and Hwiyoung. They close the door. "... Will Youngbin be okay?" Taeyang asks.

Dawon looks at Taeyang, "Probably." 

Hwiyoung holds Taeyang's hand tight, his thumb caressing the skin of his hand as their fingers are intertwined. 

Dawon looks at their hands, feeling his heart only tighten more. "I wish the world was open about relationships like the one you two have." 

Hwiyoung smiles weakly, "But it sadly does not. I'm just… happy we're still alive." 

Taeyang nods in agreement.

"Prince Youngbin… sure is different from his father." Dawon says. He dozes off in thought, snapping back to reality, "...Hey," He glances at the boys in love, "do you by any chance know if… Youngbin and Inseong knew each other years ago?" 

Taeyang ponders in thought, "I believe they would meet when they were children, and very few times during their teenage years since, from what I remember, since Inseong's father began to have disputes with Youngbin's father over his greediness." 

"... Is there any possibility something happened for Inseong to care so much for someone he didn't see a lot." Dawon murmurs under his breath.

Rowoon suddenly stands up and goes to his drawer, pulling out all the stuff he wrote down from when he started to get visions.

"...Youngbin had something with one of his closest friends, a guard—they kissed, but it was kept only between them." He reads out, looking through the other papers as he searches frantically.

"Two princes caught sharing a kiss at the age of 14, but they stop meeting after the father of one finds the other king to be too greedy and claim his son is a mistake for the action he forced upon his own son." He reads.

"... You don't think…" Taeyang whispers.

"... If it happened-." Hwiyoung was cut off 

"Most stuff that Rowoon gets a vision off happens unless we change the event from happening." Dawon tells the two of them, hearing Hwiyoung's statement.

"... You're the one who gets visions for the future, don't you?" Taeyang asks, his eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Yes." Rowoon replies, taking out the paper his father wrote his last vision on. "Dawon, you know morse code, right?" 

"Yes." Dawon nods, receiving the paper into his hands, and he looks at the morse code.

"Two princes of two kingdoms whom both go by Kim." Dawon interprets the code.

"... When was this made?" He asks.

"It was the last one my dad made." Rowoon tells him.

"...That was years ago, too." Taeyang adds.

"... I find this so funny." Dawon starts to laugh, although it soon starts sounding broken as he breaks into a choked up sob. "Jaeyoon was the guard's name, right? Youngbin croaked that out. He loved Youngbin, but he fucking died to protect him Who's to say I won't die too to protect Inseong because I love Inseong?" 


	12. This Moment

_[Inseong and Youngbin are 15]_

Inseong snickers sheepishly as he runs away from Youngbin; he feels happy to finally be able to hang out with someone since his father wouldn’t let him go to the Gyeoul Kingdom or any other kingdom to visit another prince. He was happy when he heard the news of Youngbin and his father coming to Yeoleum—he felt overjoyed.

“This brings memories.” Youngbin chuckles, smiling as he tackles Inseong down and into a bedroom, his hair all messed up. They needn’t to act like princes, for they were also fifteen year old boys who wanted some fun besides being what they were known for. 

“It does. God, I miss when we were children—we hung out more then.” Inseong huffs.

“Life changes.” Youngbin says, glancing towards Inseong, locking eyes with the older boy. 

“I suppose you are right,” Inseong sighs, inching closer to Youngbin to stare closely into the younger’s eyes. “Can… we stay like this for awhile?” He asks softly, biting down on his bottom lip as he feels uncertainty claim his entirety in this very moment. 

Youngbin hums in thought, a shy smile soon dancing upon his lips, and his arm reaches towards Inseong’s frame, pulling him closer by the waist, “Your eyes are so lively-.”

“Inseong-.” 

The sound of Inseong’s father made them both jump, immediately bolting away from one another. The color rose upon the faces of both of them, their hearts beating so quickly due to the sudden surprise visit. Their faces were burning in shame, already imagining the fuming rage his father - and Youngbin’s father who was beside Inseong’s father - had within himself. 

“Youngbin,” His own father clicked his tongue coldly, the tone in his voice seemingly bitter. “We’re leaving this instant.” 

Youngbin got up, not looking at Inseong - not even for a second -, and he left with his father. 

Inseong’s dad looked at his son, staring at him with prudent eyes, “You won’t be seeing that foolish boy again, Inseong. He’s bad news.” He spats contemptuously.

“But-.” Inseong was cut off nonsensically as if his opinion did not matter.

“I don’t want to see both of you together ever again.” His father says. “You already know how it is.” 

***

[Present] 

Inseong finds himself with tearful eyes as he has his head on an empty space on the bed Youngbin laid on; his throat is dry. It’s four in the morning, and Inseong only slept three hours; however, he had woken up due to worry that Youngbin would disappear. 

As if Inseong was making too much noise, Youngbin stirred in his sleep, grunting inaudibly, but he moved onto his side - making Inseong panic. The boy sighs, remembering Youngbin didn’t have an injury on his side. He yawns, getting up, but he’s pulled down - his eyes open as he finds himself staring into Youngbin’s eyes. 

“Memories, huh? Like this moment.” Youngbin murmurs weakly, that shy, familiar smile coming onto his lips - his gaze latched onto the older boy. 

Inseong breathes heavily, “Y-Yeah… memories…” He says, mesmerized in Youngbin’s eyes. He gets up, removing Youngbin’s arm, and he stands up, “A-Are you hungry? You need food! I’ll go make some for you, or I can get the cook to make you some food-.”

“I’m okay.” Youngbin says, weakly sitting up. “I’m not hungry-.” Yet, even as he said that, his stomach gave him away and began growling loudly - making his cheeks flush pink in sheer embarrassment as he failed to silence it with his arms. 

“You’re not okay!” Inseong snaps with stern eyes, his irises still staring deeply into Youngbin’s eyes, “You need food. You were starved for fucking sake!” He whimpers weakly, his eyes beginning to water. 

Youngbin finds himself chuckling, almost sounding hysterical, but his eyes were saddened - his voice cracking towards the end as it waived uneasily. “Why?” 

“W-Why what?” Inseong asks, pressing his palms on his thigh as he leans a little towards Youngbin.

“Why are you caring so much?” Youngbin questions, breathing in a shallow manner. “We haven’t properly hung out since we were fifteen. The last time we interacted more was when I took you in to protect you—but even then, we acted nothing like before.” 

“...Because,” Inseong says spitefully, clicking his tongue as he quickly turns away. 

Outside the room, Dawon is standing with a singular white carnation in his hand, for he had hoped to give it to Inseong as a gift of his pure love towards the older boy. However, he didn’t gather the courage to walk inside since he’s been listening to Youngbin and Inseong’s conversation. 

He breathes in, slowly tossing his head back against the wooden door as he keeps listening to their conversation. 

_“Because why?”_ Youngbin says.

“ _I-I can’t tell you. It’s too- It’s so sudden—too stupid of me since- since it’s been years.”_ Inseong retorts, fumbling over his words as he began to feel pathetic over himself. 

“ _Inseong…”_

Dawon gets distracted, casting his gaze up at the ceiling, _Every time…_ He could feel his heartstrings tug insufferably against his chest, quenching for every single bit of joy that Inseong made him feel. The memories they’d shared were being twisted into nothingness, pure falsities of something that will never come to a reality. 

A pained smile latched onto the boy’s lips, dropping the flower onto the ground as his hand simply refused to hold it much longer. His eyes began to tear up, holding in a choked cry, “I’m stupid.” He murmurs to himself, his heart thumping against his chest viciously in an attempt to escape. 

_“I can’t tell you now, Youngbin.”_

_“Will you tell me, though?”_

_“When the time is right.”_

Dawon is snapped out of his agony and his eavesdropping activity, looking down the hall at the sound of the clickety clackety of shoes. He locks eyes with Rowoon, and he walks to him - forgetting all about the flower. 

“I had a premonition.” Rowoon shrugs, being dragged to his room by Dawon. He got placed on the bed, feeling Rowoon's curious eyes on him; he looked at the younger boy. 

Dawon sighs, a tear falling, but he quickly wipes away any tears that were lingering at his eyes, “D-Do you by any chance know anything of their past? How were they with one another?? You knew Inseong longer than me.” He quickly looks down on the floor, full of doubt. 

“Well, I met him when I was 13, so he was like 16? But… whenever we talked about our past friends or something, his eyes would… light up so much at the mentioning of Prince- excuse me, King Youngbin. His eyes looked so lively, so full of… _love_ and admiration for him.” Rowoon explains briefly, already noting the despondency in the boy. 

“...Dawon, I have a suggestion.” Rowoon smacks his lips lightly, pressing them into a thin line as he waits for Dawon to look at him. In a span of twenty seconds, Dawon locks gazes with him, a questionable look on his face as he grows confused.

“What is your suggestion?” Dawon asks quietly. 

“Move on from him.” Rowoon states with no hesitation.

“W-What? Why?” Dawon speaks quickly, feeling his breath hitch.

“... To protect your heart.”

***

_Protect my heart?_ Dawon walks down the halls. It’s been a week. He’s been thinking so much on what Rowoon told him—it was all so overwhelming to take in. After many thoughts, and also discussions with Rowoon, he made his agonizing decision. 

He walked to the main hall, knowing Inseong was showing Youngbin, Taeyang, and Hwiyoung around today; he didn’t care if he’d make a scandal, for he simply can’t take it anymore. 

He pushes the doors open, walking in. He catches the attention of Yoo Taeyang first, soon catching the sight of Kim Hwiyoung, Kim Youngbin, and last of all… Kim Inseong. 

“Dawon?” Inseong walks to him. “What’s wrong?” 

“Inseong.” Dawon gulps down thickly. “I… I can’t be your guard anymore.” 

Inseong’s heart slowed at the sound of the words that escaped Dawon’s lips, “W-What? W-Why not???” He felt panic. 

“Because I can’t stand this fucking heartache anymore! I keep longing for your fucking love, but- but you- but I can’t deal with it anymore-!!” He yelps, the ceiling suddenly collapsing upon him as it had been shot down with a cannonball - bringing agitation to the atmosphere at the sudden attack. 

“W-What happened?” Hwiyoung breathes out, shielding Taeyang with his arms protectively. 

Rowoon came running, “WE NEED TO LEAVE!” He hollers, not leaving until each and every one of them left. He panics at the sight of Dawon trapped under the fallen debris, and he grunts - picking pieces up here and there and tossing them away to get him out.

“Just go!” Dawon shouts at him.

“No.” Rowoon glares at him. “You’re my friend, and I’m not letting you face the same fate as Lee Jaeyoon who died because he professed his love to Youngbin.” 

Youngbin stops, hearing what Rowoon said, “H-He loved me…” Everything that had occured before being trapped in a cellar, searching for Inseong - everything came back to him -, and his eyes widened - his hands shakingly rising up to his mouth. “H-He died because of me.” 

Inseong grabs Youngbin by the waist, “It’s not your fault.” He cries out, pulling him out. “He didn’t die because of you.”

“H-He…He’s gone- He’s gone because of me.” Youngbin choked out. 

Inseong held in his breath as he shoved Youngbin out to Taeyang and Hwiyoung - hearing something else impact against the castle walls. He ran to Dawon and Rowoon, aiding Rowoon in tossing off the fallen debris off of Dawon. 

“Just go!” Dawon shouted spitefully at Inseong.

“No! I care about you.” Inseong cries out, his lip beginning to tremble. 

“As a friend. Which is why I need to leave.” Dawon retorts scornfully - making Inseong’s heart feel as if it was pierced with a spear. 

“B-But, i-it’s never been an issue before-.” Inseong says incoherently, feeling warm tears that coated his eyes escape through the corner. 

“It is now, Kim Inseong.” Dawon spats out, his eyes full of rage as Rowoon pulls him out - his ankle twisted since it was in an uncomfortable position when he got trapped under the broken pieces of ceiling. 

Inseong and Rowoon dragged Dawon out, all with wide, terror-filled eyes. 

“I don’t understand.” Rowoon looks at the ruckus. 

“I thought you’d get a vision of this,” Inseong says, feeling tensed up. 

“Visions- oh, I forgot you do those.” Taeyang speaks, looking at Rowoon, “How come you didn’t get it?”

“I-I don’t know, maybe it was too sudden and suddenly decided. I get them when it’s in time, not immediately!” Rowoon tosses his hair back, his eyes wide as he feels stressed. 

“...We should… take in this moment, and go to safety.” Hwiyoung speaks. 

Youngbin steps away from them all, going to the clutter of the broken castle, and he picks up a fabric that was attached to the cannonball, “It’s from the Sinbi Kingdom.” 


	13. To Jugeum and the plan

People were staring at the boys: Inseong, Youngbin, Dawon, Rowoon, Hwiyoung and Taeyang. They were all looking at what was left of the castle, and they whispered amongst each other - especially when one woman caught sight of Hwiyoung and Taeyang with their fingers intertwined. 

Dawon could hear the people talking about them behind their back, and he felt sheer rage, turning to them, “TEND TO YOUR BUSINESS! NOTHING TO SEE HERE!!” He hollered, stepping his foot against the ground which made him grunt out in pain as it stung. 

“W-We need to get out of sight.” Inseong says to them. 

“Whoever it was, they must be linked to Youngbin’s late father.” Rowoon says while in deep thought. “...We should head to Jugeum. They helped us.”

“Why Jugeum specifically when Gyeoul also helped us?” Inseong asks with perplexity.

“...Just trust me.” Seokwoo says, a small smile coming onto his lips out of reassurance.

“Well, let’s leave fast because these people love to gossip.” Dawon snaps with a hand on his hip.

The others nod, and they leave quickly with the use of the horses in Inseong’s stable. 

***

_ [ a few hours later ] _

They arrive at the entrance of the Jugeum Kingdom, yet when they arrive, Seokwoo clutches his head out in agony as he almost falls off the back of the horse. Luckily, he is caught by the arms of a total stranger - making Zuho and Taeyang’s eyes go wide at the sudden act of kindness, well second sudden act of kindness. 

“Careful.” Zuho murmurs under his breath, steading Rowoon up - his hands securely holding Rowoon’s arms as his hands are gripping tightly against the sides of his head, his eyes squeezed shut. His teeth are gritting tightly, muffled grunts resonating from his throat. 

_ Kang Chani hostage. Chani’s father is alive, has mental illness, Taeyang dying in Hwiyoung’s arms as Chani is forced to kill him, Zuho and him... kiss?  _

He slowly opens his eyes, furrowing his brows meticulously, immediately locking eyes with Zuho - who looked at him with curious eyes. 

“What did you see?” Inseong ushers the younger. 

“I-I saw Chani.” 

Zuho tenses, “What exactly about Chani?” 

“He’s kidnapped. His father is alive since he faked his death due to the overwhelming stress of being a king—but...he has something going on in his head, I..I don’t know what it is,” Rowoon shakes his head, “...I… I don’t wanna say this next part.” Seokwoo’s eyes stopped at Hwiyoung and Taeyang who were holding hands. 

“Say it.” Dawon says, already getting an idea since Seokwoo wouldn’t look away from the couple.

“...O-One of them,” He shakily points at Taeyang and Hwiyoung, “will die...a-at Chani’s grasp.” 

Zuho goes pale—they all do.

Youngbin licks his lips, looking down - pondering here and there. “...Did Chani do it willingly in this said vision?” He asks.

“No. He was forced.” Rowoon answers. 

“Is that all you saw?” Dawon asks, clenching his jaw - noticing the fiddling motion of Rowoon’s fingers.

“Y-Yes.” Rowoon nods. 

“Let’s go...inside.” Inseong gulps, leading the way with Youngbin right at his side. 

Taeyang and Hwiyoung follow with uneasiness, and Dawon sticks behind to be at Rowoon’s level.

“Zuho, have you seen Chani at all today?” Inseong calls out from the front. 

“No,” Zuho admits. “I haven’t been here all day until now.” 

“Okay.” 

Dawon gets closer to Rowoon, murmuring, “What else did you see? I noticed you were hesitating from something.”

Rowoon stays quiet, his breath merely hitching as his mind pictures the image vividly into his brain. “I-It was nothing, Dawon. It was just a blur—all I said was all I saw-.”

“Don’t lie.” Dawon whispers.

Rowoon gulps, “It’s too crazy to believe. I haven’t even talked to him properly since we were children—ever since I had to leave and live and Inseong’s castle…” 

“Wait...you and Z-.” Dawon’s mouth is covered by Rowoon’s palm, who raises his eyebrow at the older boy to silence him. “Tell me later.” He says once Rowoon removes his hand. 

Zuho only stares at them with confusion, wondering what the hell the two of them are discussing. 

Once inside, there is absolutely nothing to see but pure darkness and obscurity. No one was walking by; it was all lifeless, no life - not even the maids and the guards were walking about. 

“Hello?” Zuho walks forward, calling out to the guards. “Anyone home?”

The curtains rise, letting the lights be on, “Zuho.” A guard speaks, revealing himself after concealing him from the shadows. “Y-You’re here.” He breathes out heavily. 

“What happened?” Zuho approaches him. 

“Never thought I’d see the day Zuho isn’t trying to kill someone.” Inseong murmurs under his breath. 

“K-King Kang is alive. He-He came with his army - had everyone pinned to the ground, so no one could stop him!” 

Zuho’s mouth went dry, feeling his bland saliva run down to the back of his tongue and down his throat. He could taste the fear in the guard’s eyes, the fear that rolled off his tongue as he spoke. “Stop him from what?” His eyes darkened, clenching his jaw. 

“From taking ki- prince Chani.” The guard says, his legs trembling in fear as he noticed the quick change in Zuho’s mood. 

Zuho reaches up for his hood, pulling it up to his head, prepared to leave; however, he is stopped by Youngbin, who grabs him by the arm. 

“You don’t even know where you need to go.” Youngbin says, pulling out the fabric he collected that had the logo of the Sinbi Kingdom.

Zuho’s eyes went wide, “But how? They fell a long time ago-.”

“I suspect…,” Youngbin looked away to think, but after a few seconds, he looks back at Zuho, “that Chani’s father escaped to the Sinbi Kingdom as a hiding spot, so no one knew he was truly alive. He, as I recall, was a strong supporter of my father—he must’ve heard the news and wanted to avenge him.” He says.

“...If what you’re saying is true-.” Zuho is cut off by Rowoon.

“It’s true. Because Chani’s father is the one that forces Chani to kill off Hwiyoung or Taeyang.” Rowoon’s eyes are dull.

Zuho groans, “What the fuck are we gonna do!?” 

“We plan first—then we move. I don’t know how long it’ll take us—how many men did he have?” Youngbin asks the guard. 

“More than us.” The guard says earnestly.

“He must have a lot then—perhaps gathered followers during the time we thought he was dead.” Youngbin hums. 

“...We could take a month of preparations—get the soldiers that want to help us, they should know the risks they're getting into, aka death." Inseong suggests.

"...Okay. Hopefully Chani can last that long…" Zuho bites his lip.

  
  
  
  



	14. Heartstrings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw/ trigger warning: death, guns, violence

A turbulent month quickly flew by.

They were sure, so sure everything would go well. 

They had trained, practiced for hours - paid blacksmiths to forge the best armor and weaponry that could help them.

Yet, why...why was it no one foretold...this situation?

***

“HWIYOUNG!!!!!!” Taeyang screams incoherently as he’s held back by the men Chanhee’s father had on standby. Inseong was crouched beside Dawon, who had been injured mercilessly by arrows piercing through his abdominal area - being inflicted through his back. 

Hwiyoung laughs weakly, raising his sword to attempt and stab the guard that held him under, but he froze - feeling the tip of a sword point at the back of his neck. His breath hitched, feeling his chest begin to grow heavy.

“Drop the sword.” The man slurs darkly, applying a little pressure which makes Hwiyoung gag out in nervousness.

Youngbin was hiding with Baek Zuho, having been monitoring Chani’s father as he held prince Chani captive. They had been quiet, surely they wouldn’t be seen or even heard within feet away.

King Kang loosened the chains around his son, laughing hysterically - dryly - as if he had no sense of morality anymore. He twists his head from side to side, hearing the infuriating cracks as he does this, and he looks at his soldier who has a sword to Hwiyoung’s neck. “No need to do that. My son, Chani, will do it.”

-

Rowoon was panting heavily off to the corner behind the crates; his head had been aching ever since they arrived. He was kept against the various crates near the broken-down entrance, and despite his protests, Zuho held him down, having looked fiercely into his eyes, “ _ You need to stay safe. If you survive while we all die, you will tell our story and keep protecting future lives with your unique trait.”  _

It hurt hearing that from him. They were words he hadn’t heard in a long time. 

-

Inseong looks frantically, but Dawon holds his hand, “Hey,” Dawon whispers weakly, “Go to Youngbin.”

“I can’t leave you!” Inseong almost hollers, but he ends up croaking it out as to not be found. 

“Go to him. You’ve known him much longer than I,” Dawon chuckles, sitting up weakly while snatching a cloth from Inseong and tying it around his worsened wounds. “Go to him.” 

“N-No-.” Inseong flinches, blinking as he’s cut off abruptly.

Dawon screams, “GO TO HIM INSEONG BECAUSE WHAT THE FUCK WILL YOU DO IF YOU LOSE HIM!? YOU LOVED THE MAN WHEN Y’ALL WERE TEENAGERS, ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUSLY GOING TO LOSE HIM NOW!?!?!?” 

Inseong’s heart palpitated painfully within his chest, feeling as if his rib cage was on the verge of tearing itself out, “H-How do-did you- when did you find out?????”

“Seokwoo told me everything.” 

-

“B-But sir-.” The guard grows silent as Chani’s father raises his hand in a silence motion. 

“Are you defying my orders?” Kyunghun Kang asks. 

The guard gulps, “N-No sir.”

“Good.” Kyunghun looks at his son, raising his eyebrow, “Get up boy. You know what to do.”

“I-I don’t want to!” Chani grabs the sword at his side, pointing it shakily towards his father.

His father simply raises his other eyebrow, erupting into laughter. “Oh, Chani, you’re so funny.” He stops, staring at the boy dead in the eyes. “If you don’t want to die, go kill him.”

Chani feels his breath grow stuck in his throat, feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes. 

Hwiyoung shakes his head, trying to shake himself off from the guard’s hold. Taeyang screams, kicking at the guards- gritting his teeth viciously as he kicks at the guard’s foot - knocking him down, soon pulling him down with his arms, using all his strength. The boy breathes heavily, running to Hwiyoung.

Chani closes his eyes, raising his gun forward and preparing to pull at the trigger quickly at Hwiyoung’s chest whilst the guard holds him down. 

Taeyang prepares to barge against Hwiyoung to knock him down.

Hwiyoung closes his eyes tight, beginning to mumble quickly how much he loves Taeyang - preparing to feel the piercing sharpness of the bullet 

Barge into his chest, but he didn’t - hearing Chani cry out shakily and Taeyang holler out in pain.

All Hwiyoung felt was falling onto his side. He opens his eyes quickly, panic begins to rise, and his pupils dilate widely, seeing Chani’s hands shake vigorously while dropping the gun, seeing Taeyang on the floor - lying upon his side and a puddle of blood beginning to form right underneath.

“Taeyang!” Hwiyoung chokes out, dragging himself to his boyfriend. 

-

“You,” Kyunghun snarls, gripping Zuho by the throat as he has him pinned against a pole. “I remember you.” He begins to snicker quietly, spitting at Zuho’s face. 

“Youngbin-!” Inseong freezes. He was too late. 

Youngbin was on the ground, holding his leg which had been cut. He looks at the older boy who has sad eyes, “Inseong, go.”

“No! I’m not letting us be separated again.” Inseong breathes out, running to him, but he is tripped - being met by a gun pointed at his forehead. 

“My son is absolutely brilliant, don’t you think? But sadly all that pretty armor doesn’t have a chance against these guns.” Kyunghun clicks his tongue, glancing at Inseong with wide, insane eyes. “How about you kill this bastard? He killed your father all.”

“I-I,” Inseong felt himself grow cold, feeling himself swallow saliva harshly down his throat - feeling the taste of fear and regret. 

“INSEONG, NO!” Rowoon pants heavily, knocking the guard down. 

“ROWOON I TOLD YOU TO-.” Zuho is silenced by Kyunghun’s hand, muffled shouts resonating as he’s cuffed to the pole. 

“Kim Rowoon,” Kyunghun sighs, shaking his head with a short chortle, “I remember your parents so well….such a shame they died.”

“T-They’re not dead.” Rowoon gulps, staring into his eyes dully. 

Kyunghun shakes his head, kicking Youngbin while on the way to Inseong, “Kill him. I know you must’ve been angry. Your blood is boiling. He hurt poor Dawonie, didn’t he? Killed your father? Killed many innocent people….” He seethes, pulling Inseong up and placing a gun in Inseong’s hands.

Inseong’s fingers shake, “I-I.” His mind was being clouded. He didn’t know what to say.

“Do it,” The king slurs in a whisper, and Inseong walks subconsciously to Zuho, fear clouding everything within him.

“I-Inseong,” Zuho chokes out, “P-Please.”

Inseong was at loss for words, merely opening his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t bring himself.

“I-Inseong,” Youngbin cries out, feeling pressure on his bleeding leg as a guard steps on it. 

Inseong darts his attention to him, a tear falling off his lash and down to his cheek, “B-Binnie?”

“Don’t do it,” Youngbin croaks. “He’s helped u-us, remember? That’s how we got here-.”

“Yet all your men - which were very little - were killed.” Kyunghun hums. 

Inseong’s brain continues to repeat Kyunghun’s words.

“Don’t listen to him,” Youngbin says quickly. “Your father wouldn’t want this. You’re not like Chani’s father.”

Inseong’s finger rests on the trigger, making Rowoon anxious as he tries to find a way to Zuho. 

“Do it.” Kyunghun repeats himself. “Release your anger, your boiling blood-.” He sneaks behind Inseong, applying pressure to Inseong’s finger to trigger the gun - releasing the bullet.

As if time had stopped, Rowoon’s eyes widen and he sprints to Zuho, his heartbeat beginning to bang within his chest - his breath refusing to escape with every exhale. He felt as if he was drowning, his rib cages as if they were seemingly tightening against his frame too much. He shields the older boy with his frame, covering every single inch despite Zuho’s kicks and shouts. 

“YOU IDIOT!!!” Rowoon heard ringing in his ears, tears escaping through the corner of his eyes as he feels an ache in his head and something in his left side of his upper chest. He gags, choking up a little, smiling weakly as he locks eyes with the older boy who has his eyes wide open.

“W-Woonie-.” 

“ _ I missed hearing you say that…”  _ Rowoon falls on Zuho, sliding to the side as his heart pumps begin to grow slower. And slower.

And 

Slower.

And

Slo-

We-

R-

He collapses onto the ground, falling on his back. His chest, right where his heart is, bleeds. 

“INSEONG WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!!!!!” Zuho shouts nonchalantly, tugging at the cuffs to be freed. 

Inseong is breathing in a panicked manner, getting ready to aim at Kyunghun but another shot goes off - and Kyunghun falls. 

Chanhee pants, his eyes red and puffy. He strains a smile, going to Zuho to uncuff him. Once he does, Zuho falls to his knees and pulls Rowoon close to him, sobbing. 

Dawon limps over, being aided by Hwiyoung; Chani goes to help him. 

Youngbin crawls to Inseong, tugging on his pant’s sleeve, and Inseong drops the guard, hugging Youngbin tight as he breaks down in the younger’s arms. “I-I killed him.” He whispers with teary-eyes, soaking Youngbin’s shoulder. 

“I-It wasn’t your fault.” Youngbin whispers, soon murmuring sweet nothings into Inseong’s ear to attempt to calm him down while holding his hands. 

Hwiyoung sniffled, hearing an apology from Chani, and he hit his head with a scowl while crying, “You were being pressured, you idiot.” 

Zuho holds Seokwoo tight, whimpering quietly as he forces tears back. He could only feel Youngbin and Dawon’s eyes on him, but he dared not to look at them. 

“Z-Zuho,” Hwiyoung spoke quietly, going to him, but Zuho said nothing. “We both lost someone, o-okay? We need to go-.”

“I-I’m not leaving him here.” Zuho mumbles.

“We’ll take them, o-okay? We’ll b-bury them all, o-okay?” Dawon joins in.

“They’re right.” Youngbin speaks, holding Inseong in his lap. 

“We’ll put them to rest,” Chani adds, catching the sight of a tear rolling down Zuho’s cheek. 

  
  
  
  



	15. Them

_ [Zuho’s Letter to No One] _

_ To a friend.  _

_ I’ve known Rowoon for as long as I can remember. From the time I became four years old, that boy...came into my life. He was the only person who ever saw me as myself—a young boy who did not know how to feel about his future since his parents were both cold, ruthless hitmen who did not hesitate to kill for a living.  _

_ My best friend as we grew up...the friend who swore to always be by my side and never leave me again. Yet, fate has its desires and snatched you away from me. Rowoon was taken because of his burdensome gift, and I had returned to solidarity—me and myself.  _

_ No one else. _

_ He was gone.  _

_ I had lost hope for myself because we didn’t come in contact for a while, but… _

_ But then, he reached out to me that night where the full moon was at its fullest.  _

_ He said that he missed me. He said that he realized he loves me.  _

_ I loved him too, but...I was too afraid. Too afraid to love because he was my weakness. As a hitman, I cannot have a weakness. I cannot be vulnerable. I cannot...break into itty bitty pieces and allow anyone to read me as if I was a book.  _

_ I cannot.  _

_ But Rowoon….cares about others more than himself. He cares that much to the point he doesn’t care about his own life...such as a few nights ago in that building.  _

_ He left...before I could even give him my answer…..he left me….because I could...give him my love.  _

- _Zuho_

***

Inseong holds on tight to Youngbin, rubbing his back softly while clinging onto his arm. The young king sighs, feeling the younger rest his head upon his own. “Hey.” He murmurs gently, almost too quiet, but he knew Youngbin would hear him since they were against one another. 

“Yes?” Youngbin answers. 

“Do….you remember that time...where my dad caught us…?” Inseong asks. 

Youngbin is quiet for a few seconds. But he responds, “Yes. I do. A lot.” 

Inseong gets out of his arms, looking at him with parted lips and wide eyes, “Y-You do?” 

“Yeah,” Youngbin says. “It makes my heart hurt...because that was the day we could no longer see one another anymore.” He breathes out. 

Inseong’s breath stammers, and he nods, a tear dropping out of his eye, “Y-Yeah.” 

“...W-When you pulled me close...before we got caught, I...got kinda hopeful.” Inseong admits, gulping dryly as he smacked his lips - running his tongue on them as they had dried up too. 

“Hopeful?” Youngbin asks, tilting his head a little as he felt a little perplexed. Not too much though. He had an idea what he was referring to, but he decided to play himself as naive, wanting Inseong to tell him himself. 

“...I...I was just in the thought- I believed that- wellIwantedyoutokissme-.” Inseong pipes, being cut off by Youngbin who tackled him down and pressed his lips against his suddenly. 

Inseong’s eyes went wide, his fingers touching his lips when Youngbin broke away. 

“S-Sorry,” Youngbin smiles sheepishly. 

"D-don't apologize." Inseong scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm just dumb."

"You're not??? You're the most brilliant person I know, Seongie." 

Inseong's heart paused momentarily at the sound of his nickname escaping Youngbin's lips. "Y-You," He breathes out shakily, "still remember?" He licks his lips, looking at him in the eyes.

Youngbin chortles softly, "Of course I do. I was the one that said it after all.” He smiles, poking Inseong’s cheeks with no hesitation - just to make a smile for, upon Inseong’s fair lips. 

Inseong did indeed smile, and he only sighs—breaking away from the eye contact to look at the wall, “Why are you doing this, Youngbin? We hardly know one another now.” 

“...We could always get to know each other, you know.” Youngbin scoots closer, hearing his heart skipping inside his chest as his mind begins to cloud itself with certain, damned thoughts.

“...Yeah, but.” Inseong sighs, saying nothing more. 

“...I just...want to be happy.” The younger croaks out, getting off the bed - which eliminates some of the weight upon the mattress. 

Inseong quickly looks at him, growing tense and concerned as to where he was going. His breath was becoming stiff, his fingers were shaking a little; he wanted to reach out, wanting to grab at his wrist and hold him back, but he couldn’t muster up the courage to do so. 

“W-Where are you going?” Inseong coughs out after clearing his throat.

“To leave you be. I don’t want to disturb you anymore.” Youngbin flashes a small smile as he turns to glance at Inseong, his hand on the doorknob. 

“But you don’t disturb me,” Inseong protests, getting up from the bed. 

“Oh.” Youngbin suppresses his lips, looking down. 

Inseong sighs, walking towards him, and he takes his hands into his own, “I-It’s okay, Binnie, and...and I admit, I..I want to be happy too,” Inseong refrains from pulling the younger into a hug, his fingers simply clenching onto the cloth that reaches to Youngbin’s wrists. 

“I...want to give you happiness.” Youngbin says. 

Inseong looks at him in the eyes, “I want to make you happy too.” 

“But,” He looks away, “as you said, we need to get to know each other again.”

Youngbin hums, leaning his head against Inseong’s forehead, “We can...we can start a new chapter together...and work on us slowly and all that, y’know?” 

Inseong’s eyes sparkle, as if the stars had fallen onto his irises, “R-Really?” He asks quietly.

Youngbin hums, “Yes, really.” 

Inseong smiles, pulling Youngbin into a hug; he feels Youngbin’s arms wrap around him, hearing him exasperate out of being content.  _ I love you... _ Inseong’s heart tightened, refraining from saying those three words. 

He needs to wait. He’ll wait as long as he needs to wait because Youngbin...is his source of light. 

  
  
  



	16. A First Love Never Fades

[ Inseong and Youngbin are 14]

Before they were forbidden from seeing one another, the two princes were inseparable. 

Youngbin was being led by Inseong to his room, their hands intertwined. His heart was racing, a wholehearted smile was plastered onto his lips as he and Inseong were in their own little world. He follows behind the older, who closes the door to his room.

The younger boy watches him with curious eyes, “Inseong, what’s the surprise?” He tilts his head, his eyes suddenly darting to something moving behind the older boy, but he paid no mind to it. He looks back at Inseong, watching him step closer.

Youngbin grows shy as he’s cornered against the wall, feeling Inseong’s breath mix in with his own.

“B-Binnie...I...I like you.” Inseong exhaled out, inching closer - his face only mere centimeters away from the younger’s lips.

Youngbin breathes out shakily, “S-Seong…”

“May I….kiss you?” Inseong asks.

Youngbin nods eagerly, “Y-Yes, you may.” His heart was thumping feverishly, watching Inseong lean even closer. And closer.

Inseong’s lips press against Youngbin’s. It was a soft, sensational feeling. Inseong’s arms make their way around Youngbin’s waist whilst Youngbin’s arms inch around the older one’s neck. His eyes slowly flutter to a close, staring deeply into Youngbin’s beautiful irises, pulling the younger even closer.

Youngbin hums softly, melting into the kiss as he pulls Inseong even closer - closing his eyes slowly, too. Their lips in sync, the kiss being slow, somewhat passionate as Youngbin is uncertain if he’s doing okay.

Inseong breaks the kiss, sighing, as he leans his forehead against the younger’s. “Fuck.” He laughs, smiling.

Youngbin sheepishly pecks his lips again, chuckling at the sight of Inseong suddenly blushing.

“P-Prince Inseong?”

The two boys freeze, pushing each other away from one another - panic climbing up in their systems.

+~+~+

[ Youngbin is 16, Jaeyoon is 15 ]

“Y-Youngbin, t-this wasn’t part of the game.” Jaeyoon breathes out as they’re suddenly cramped in the storage closet. He can feel Youngbin’s knee so close to his privates, which makes the heat in his face rise at the extreme proximity.

“Yes it was~.” Youngbin coos quietly, his breath sturdy.

Jaeyoon squirmed a little, his breath hitching as he could just feel Youngbin’s breathing against his ear. He moves his head, freezing in place as he feels his lips against something else. His pupils dilate, feeling Youngbin tense up as well.

Jaeyoon’s heart begins to pound loudly. Panging. Thumping. Whacking within his chest.

“Y-Youngbin.” He whispers against Youngbin’s lips, his cheeks fuming darkly with a red color.

Youngbin only hums.

+~+~+

[ Taeyang is 19, Hwiyoung is 17]

“We’ll get caught,” Hwiyoung whimpers quietly, desperate to feel Taeyang against himself. His hands were tangled in Taeyang’s hair, his lips merely centimeters apart from Taeyang’s soft ones.

“We’ve been together for three years, my love,” Taeyang whispers against Hwiyoung’s lips as he presses his body even closer to the younger’s body. “We’ll be okay,” His hand crawls towards Hwiyoung’s, clasping it securely, “We’re together, and that’s what matters.” He kisses the boy deeply, his body loosening up as his arms press against Hwiyoung’s shoulder.

Hwiyoung melts into the kiss passionately, his body melting against Taeyang’s loving touch - pulling him even closer by the neck as they were hidden from the naked eye to love one another.

+~+~+

[ present day ]

Dawon stares idly out the window of Gaeul’s castle, remembering that sweet, short kiss he and Inseong shared that day when they - he and Rowoon - found him in Yeoleum’s alley out in a panic. He sighs.

“Troubled?”

He turns to face behind him, blinking dully at Zuho, “Yes.”

Zuho sits beside him, resting his head against the wall, his left side of the body leaning against the structure, staring out the window, “I regret not telling him my answer.”

“Answer?” Dawon raises his eyebrow, confused. Now that he thought about it, Rowoon never told him the other part to the foretelling he had...before it happened.

Zuho sighs, “He and I knew each other when we were young. We would see each other—only he knew of what I was doing for a living, yet he never ratted me out. One night, he told me that- well he loved me.”

“Why didn’t you answer him? He was a great guy.” Dawon says, spotting Inseong outside with Youngbin, his heart beginning to ache as he sees the way Youngbin stares at the older.

Zuho laughs dryly, tears swelling up in his eyes as his heart begins to skip rapidly, “Because I am me. I’m a horrible person, he deserved better. But-but,” He chokes out a sob, gripping his own shirt tightly, “I-I loved him, and now it’s too late!” His lips waivered, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

+~+~+

Inseong sighs, turning on his heel at 90 degrees, facing Youngbin; he grows shy at his stare, “It’s...crazy how we haven’t been together this much in...a long time.” He laughs softly, a smile carving onto his lips.

Youngbin hums, swinging up and down a little as he rises upon his tippy-toes and slumps back down, smiling, “It is crazy, but...the wait was worth it, really.” His smile fades. “I...just wish my best friend was here…”

Inseong frowns, stepping closer to the younger, his hand cupping Youngbin’s cheek as he holds Youngbin’s hand with his other. “I’m sure he’s happy for you, Binnie. He’s watching you from wherever he is, okay?” He breathes out, leaning his forehead against Youngbin’s.

A small tear rolls down Youngbin’s cheek, smiling weakly, “I just...wish...all this didn’t happen so fast. I had to push my feelings away because everything just came at once.”

Inseong wipes away his strolling tear, “It’s okay, we can mourn for our friends together, okay? I lost one of my best friends, too.” He sighs, his eyes saddening. “I’m here for you, okay?”

“Okay, and…,” Youngbin gulps, licking his lips as he stares deeply into Inseong’s dark brown eyes, “I’m here for you too, Seong.”

A wide smile curves onto Inseong’s lips, his eyes becoming glossy, and he whispers, “I know you are...you always have been.” He inhales deeply, closing his eyes, opening them back up again. “I’m...gonna miss Yeoleum.”

“It’ll still be there, except now it’s under… our rule? We’ll break the walls and expand it at the edges of the outskirts so we can connect to it easier. It’ll be Gaeul-Yeoleum District.” Youngbin says, looking away to look out into the town.

Inseong nods, “That...sounds good, but...why our rule?” He asks, curious.

“Because I...I want you at my side.” Youngbin looks back at Inseong, warmth in his eyes.

Inseomg’s heart hammered in his chest, “O-Oh.” A pink hue blossomed upon his cheeks.

Youngbin grins cheekily; he steps closer to Inseong, “I also...would like to abolish that rule of love between two men and love between two women—at least in our land.” He proclaims.

Inseong’s eyes grow wide, “Y-You do?”

Youngbin scoffs wholeheartedly, his grin only widening, “Of course I do, so we can be happy. So others can be happy. So Taeyang’s death wouldn’t have been in vain, nor Jaeyoon’s, nor Seokwoo’s.”

Inseong nods, biting his bottom lip, “We should invite Hwiyoung and Chani over tomorrow. I remember seeing you planned to announce the abolishment of that law tomorrow…” He snickers sheepishly, awkward.

Youngbin nods, “Okay, sounds good.” He grabs Inseong’s hand, “Let’s go inside.”

“Okay.” Warmth squeezed at Inseong’s heart, following Youngbin.


	17. Love is Love

At early dawn, king Chani arrived at Gaeul. He was told to come, and to bring Hwiyoung along, around midday, yet he was Chani - he didn’t listen to what he was told to do, and he did what he wanted to do. In this case, he wanted to go to Gaeul very early - despite the older boy’s protests, who wanted to sleep. 

“Lemme die.” Hwiyoung murmurs sleepily, trying to keep awake. He’s been having sleepless nights ever since… ever since that night. And Chani didn’t blame him. He knew it was painful. Losing someone was arduous. 

“No, I won’t.” Chani pipes, pushing Hwiyoung’s head against his shoulder, “Sleep, please. You have dark bags under your eyes. He wouldn’t like to see you’re like this.” He says, brushing away some hair that was on Hwiyoung’s face. 

Hwiyoung stuck close to him, mumbling dully, “He’s not here anymore. I have no one.” His eyes were droopy, absolutely exhausted. 

“That’s not true,” Chani stops, pressing his foot heavily against the ground which causes the older to lose his balance and almost fall. However, Chani catches him, huffing, “You have me. And Youngbin. And Inseong. And Dawon and Zuho. Don’t say you have no one because we were all in this together; no one will be left out.” 

Hwiyoung gulps down bland saliva, his lips chapped and cut, “O- Okay-.”

“-I mean it.” Chani cuts him off, staring at him with stern eyes as he interlocks arms with him. “Come on. I’ll drag you in like this.”

+~+~+

It was midday now, and Youngbin was pacing in his room. He was nervous. He had his index finger resting upon his bottom lip; his mind was hazy. He was fumbling over his words as he spoke out the words he wanted to say; Youngbin overall was anxious. How would the people react? 

He stops, his foot slightly raised from the floor, and he twists his body to turn towards the door. His eyes land on the older man’s eyes, his breath hitching at the sight of him. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Inseong grins sheepishly, walking towards the younger. His black shoes resonated against the spruce-wood floors, the _clickety clacks_ prominent with each step. Boldly, he lunges an arm around Youngbin’s neck, another around his waist, staring deeply into his eyes. “You look amazing.” He mumbles. 

Youngbin’s breath is stuck in his throat, feeling itself in a lump, and he chokes out, his cheeks fuming a slight reddish color, “Y-You look great yourself.” He clears his throat, having pinched lips as he grows shy under Inseong’s gaze. Yet he pulls the older closer against himself, letting out a content sigh. 

Inseong gently presses his forehead against Youngbin’s, staring deeply into the other’s eyes, his gaze softening. “You’re doing great, so great. Okay?” He breathes out, “You’ll do amazing, hm?” 

Youngbin nods, “Okay.” He whispers softly, his tensed up limbs relaxing into place. He rolls back his shoulders, a quiet sigh rolling off his lips; Youngbin smiles. “Thank you, I needed that.” 

Inseong smiles, “No need to thank me, Bin.” He slightly leans it, yet he grows hesitant. He begins to pull away, but Youngbin keeps a firm grip on his waist, keeping him in place. 

“Don’t go.” Youngbin mumbles, his gaze dancing upon Inseong’s lips. 

“I-I won’t.” Inseong breathes a little shakily, his own eyes landing upon Youngbin’s lips. “May...I?” He asks, blinking slowly, subconsciously leaning in. 

“Mhm,” Youngbin nods, leaning in too.

They were merely a few inches apart, almost completely closing up the gap to have their lips against one another’s, but it appears fate did not want it. 

Lee Dawon burst the door open with Baek Zuho, hollering, “IT’S ALMOST TIME!!!” 

Youngbin and Inseong pushed each other away, their faces red as tomatoes, “O-Oh.” 

Zuho snickers, receiving an eye roll by Inseong. “Smooch later. Not now. Youngbin is going soon.” 

Youngbin grows embarrassed; he shakes it off, letting out a heavy exasperation. “It’s almost time-.” 

“-Youngbin!!!” Chani screams, running inside the room. 

Hwiyoung was right behind him, rubbing his eyes. He had napped for a bit, that is until Chani tripped on top of him as he was getting up from the corner of the floor. It was tragic. 

“What, Chani?” Youngbin asks, reciting what he was to say in his head over and over and over. 

“Good luck.” Chani grins widely. 

Youngbin nods, quickly being pushed out to the balcony by Dawon, who stood at his side since he’s the guard. Zuho stood at the other side, having been appointed as a guard, too - even though people didn’t like it. 

He gulps. There was quite a number out there, down below the balcony. It made him nervous. 

“You’ll do great.” He heard Inseong quietly, yet loud enough for him. 

“U-Um, Hi. I’m Kim Youngbin.” He starts, clearing his throat - blinking anxiously. His hands began to tremble, but he concealed it. 

“Get to the point already!” A man shouts from below, but he is silenced by a woman. 

“Let him speak.” The woman’s voice is fair. 

Youngbin catches sight of her, noticing her hand holding something securely at her side. At the woman’s side, there was another woman. 

His chest tightened. 

“I came here to speak to you because I’m gonna eradicate the ban on same-sex marriage, or love. It’s...normal, really. It’s just love.” Youngbin smiles, swallowing down his nervousness. 

“It’s so...normal to suppress those who are different from the normal, but we’re all human. We all have our differences. Being attracted to the same sex isn’t that different from being heterosexual, yet it’s constantly looked down upon. Why? Why is that?” 

He fixes his collar. 

“It’s just us loving who we love, who we feel attracted to,” He inhales deeply, “It’s another factor of what makes us, well _us_.” He laughs softly. 

“I...know there are some of you who like the same sex, perhaps you like both - or however there may be - and well, this..is why I want to make this law active in the Gaeul-Yeoleum district. Other...kingdoms might not agree with the views I have, but that’s okay. We’re all...human with different perspectives.” 

“Why ‘Gaeul-Yeoleum District’?” A person asks. 

“Because...Inseong and I-.”

“Why do you include Inseong so much?” Another person asks.

“Why are you suddenly passing this law?” Another human also questions. 

Youngbin felt his throat clog up, but he bit down on his lip, “I’m passing this law because I…I’m tired of seeing people die for loving those of the same-sex.” He stares down, grumly. His hair falling over his eyes to cover his teary eyes, “I’m tired of people being oppressed for who they love; it’s not right to oppress our fellow humans.” 

“I...I’m passing this law, also, because...I, myself, love a person of the same sex. I...love Kim Inseong,” He looks up, a wide smile on his face - his eyes glossy and red as tears were spilling out. “I...I have loved him since we were in our adolescence; however, our fathers refused for it to become anything more and forbade us to talk again.” 

“If you don’t like it, fine by me. You can stay here, live in peace amongst those who want to be them and be free, or you can leave because I will not tolerate,” He emphasizes this, soon continuing, “I will not tolerate hate for love being oppressed.” 

“Do you think...the Bom Kingdom, Gyeoul, and Jugeum will follow?” The woman who was holding hands with another lady asks. 

“I…don’t know.” Youngbin answers. “I really don’t know for Bom and Gyeoul, but I can assure Jugeum will as my friend, the king from Jugeum, supports this, too.” 

The lady nods. 

Inseong comes out, clasping his hands together, “I hope you all take care of me.” He laughs, resting his chin upon Youngbin’s shoulder. 

The color on Youngbin’s cheek rises, “U-Um, anyway, that’s all. I already signed the documentations, so I just wanted to let you guys know of these things that are going to be implemented.” He smiles. 

The people only murmur and talk, nodding. 

“I think you did good,” Inseong whispers into Youngbin’s ear. 

Dawon and Zuho walk inside, soon followed by Youngbin and Inseong. 

“I’m just crying, don’t touch me.” Hwiyoung cries out from the corner, his eyes red from tears. 

“Hwi,” Youngbin goes to hug him, huffing, “Don’t cry.” 

“I-I just...wish Taeyang was here,” Hwiyoung croaked out. 

Youngbin holds him securely, sighing.

Inseong goes over, ruffling Hwiyoung’s hair, “It’s okay. We’re here for you. We’re all a team.” 

Hwiyoung nods, wiping away his tears - his lips into a thin line. 

Zuho’s biting down on his lip, and he walks out onto the hall, sighing. 

Dawon follows, “Why are you leaving?” 

“Because it’s my fault Taeyang and Hwiyoung were outed. I outed them. I caused them to run away, and now…” Zuho sighs again. 

Dawon’s gaze softens, “It’s okay. Things are different now, and you can redeem yourself, hm? You’ll get better.”

“Will I?” Zuho whispers, smiling weakly as a tear drops. “No one likes me—not even Rowoon approved of my actions, yet...he didn’t hate me. He understood me.” 

Dawon hums, “I think you will, and I’m sure Rowoon will be very proud of you, Zuho.”

Zuho sits down on the bench, which was right up against the wall, and he closes his eyes. The older one sits beside him, making Zuho feel like he has at least someone. 

_“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” Zuho shouts agonizingly, gritting his teeth while holding a knife over Rowoon. Tears were welled up in his eyes, yet he refused to let them fall._

_Rowoon only looks at him with solemn eyes, “Because you’re you. You’re doing what you were taught. You’re afraid...of letting them down and losing yourself since you don’t know anything else other than this world of killing for a living.”_

_Zuho freezes, “W-What?”_

_Rowoon smiles, sitting up slowly - putting down Zuho’s knife. “Besides, I’ve never been afraid of you. You’re such a softie deep inside.”_

_Zuho feels his heart race, and he sneers, rolling his eyes as he tucks his knife away. “Yeah, right.”_

_“I mean it. And I’ll be proud when you finally find a new side to you, which will be better than this.”_

Zuho opens his eyes, a tear dripping down to his cheek. His heart aches, but he stays silent. He loves the silence. 

It reminded him of Rowoon. 

Of home. 

Rowoon was his home. 

+~+~+

Youngbin switched out into comfier clothes, a hum resonating from his throat. He was alone, for Inseong had left his room some time ago to go shower in his own bedroom. He missed the touch of Inseong’s arms wrapped around his body, Inseong’s chest against his back; His chin rested upon Youngbin’s shoulder.

He could not believe he managed to spew out every single word he planned; sure, he left some out, but he got to the point. And he was glad. No riots, no shouts. He was hopeful. Happy, even.

Yet, under that familiar feeling of yearning to be held by the one he loves, he can’t help but feel a painful feeling creep around his heart as he looked at the guard’s helmet resting upon his desk.

_Jaeyoon...I miss you._

He hears the door creak, and he turns to face the door. It’s Inseong again. 


	18. A Chance

“Hey,” Inseong sat beside Youngbin, causing the mattress to sink down slightly as he had applied his weight onto it. He clasps his own hands upon his laps, letting out a sigh escape his lips. He turns his head to the side, putting his hands behind him as he leaned his weight against them, “What’re you thinking?”

“I miss him.” Youngbin mumbles softly, a shaky breath drumming off his tongue. He gulps stiffly, feeling a minimal dryness in his mouth, but he disregards it. He turns to face Inseong, and a smile comes upon his lips, “But...I know he’d be happy if I’m happy.” 

Inseong’s gaze softens, reaching out his right hand towards Youngbin’s, “Yes, he would. He’s proud - I know so.” 

Youngbin smiles, his eyes watering, but he lets out a small chuckle, sighing as he looks down. He looked back up, his heart halting for a split second within his chest as Inseong seemingly got closer. 

“Can….I?” Inseong asks, scooting closer - his breath dancing with Youngbin’s breath. 

Youngbin felt his lips become dry, his lips parting a little subconsciously. His cheeks become rosy at the sound of a chuckle escaping Inseong’s lips, and he scooted closer, his arms pulling Inseong close.

Inseong’s arms wrap around Youngbin’s frame, closing up the small gap between the two of them - feeling Youngbin’s thin, warm lips upon his own lips. 

_ “I refuse to lose the chance to see you again.” Inseong cries, shouting from the window as Youngbin had been ordered to leave.  _

_ Youngbin smiles in between tears that fell from his eyes, “W-We’ll see each other again!”  _

A deep breath escapes Inseong, a smile curling upon his lips as he gets closer. 

“I got you,” Youngbin breathes out against Inseong’s lips, smiling softly; he softly presses another kiss against Inseong’s lips, smiling idiotically as Inseong knocks them both down onto the bed, chuckling. 

“I love you, Kim Inseong.” 

_ Fin.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, this is the end. I don’t really know how many people read this, or if they even stuck to the end. If you’re here reading this, thank you so much. It means a lot to me; this is the first - well second if I count “Different,” which is rohwi - SF9 story that I felt...confident in sharing with fellow fantasys, or just anyone that wanted to read, but I hope I can improve with other works. Thank you again. This is the end to “Easy Love.” 
> 
> i have a twitter, if you wanna follow me there - if you don’t already. @fxntasia_


End file.
